Becoming us
by Temper01
Summary: From best friends to girlfriends... the trouble Brittany and Santana struggle through
1. Chapter 1

Glee Fan Fic… Santana and Brittany Love

_ I guess I knew all along that she was the one. Those eyes, those lips, those legs, Even her laugh. Yes, it's official… Santana Lopez is in love with Brittany S. Pierce. _

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde's fingers running against her arm, Santana's eyes connected with Brittany's; who was now grinning childishly.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked whilst moving closer, Santana shrugged and playfully twirled a strand of her hair around her on finger; whilst returning her eyes unwillingly back to the TV, Brittany smirked and then leaned forward, gently guided her tongue along Santana's jawline; Santana looked at her, slightly surprised, as Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Tell me… please?" said Brittany

"Nothing… I just was thinking about Glee." said Santana

"What about Glee?" said Brittany

"When I sang Songbird…" said Santana

Brittany nodded

"I loved it… You were awesome." said Brittany

Santana smiled and then faced the TV.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" said Brittany

"Well; I was just wondering when you were gonna sing for me..." asked Santana

"Of course, I will soon… I love you, so much." said Brittany, joining her eyes with Santana's, "Don't question… I'm yours, just not publicly."

Santana nodded, and lightly felt Brittany pressed her lips against hers; Santana reached up and pulled her closer, not wanting their kiss to end, but their lips soon parted as Brittany lied on her back, signalling Santana to follow her. Santana climbed on top of her, lightly kissing her lips, before moving down her jaw, on to her throat, whilst Brittany's fingers traced the heavenly outline of Santana's back.

In the morning, Santana was failing to hide the hickey Brittany had placed on her neck, with makeup; and immediately panicked as Rachel walked in the bathroom.

"Santana, You're late to Glee… you know?" said Rachel informing her; Santana rolled her eyes, and applied another coat of makeup on her mark

"Are you even listening to me?" said Rachel as she took the floss out of her mouth

"Actually no… I tend to picture a small woodland creature dying whenever you talk…" snapped Santana putting her makeup down, she smoothed her cheerio top down, and walked out; whilst being watched still shocked by her behaviour and rather her attitude.

Santana made her way to the choir room, seeing Brittany dancing with Mike made her heart flutter in so many different ways. She sat down next to Mercedes on the back row. Finn was persuading Mr Schue to let him and Rachel sing at Nationals; obviously Rachel's idea, this annoyed Santana, releasing her fiery and somewhat sexually frustrated anger.

"Oh hold up…" snapped Santana, "Since when is Frankenteen, and Tiny Tim in charge?"

"Tiny Tim?" muttered Mercedes looking at Tina and Artie who shook their heads in unison and began laughing at Santana's growing number of insults for Rachel, who actually looked hurt by the tiny Tim comment.

"Santana, it's just an idea… We do have the best voices." said Rachel who had just walked in from the bathroom

"Forgetting the fact we lose every time you sing together… Even Wheezy wouldn't lose as many times as you." said Santana rolling her eyes to point to Mercedes

"We do have the best voices." said Rachel, "It wasn't a question."

Santana shot Rachel a look, before Mr Schue laughed and tried his best to diffuse the tension.

"You've moved up on my list, Hobbit." growled Santana

"Well, anyway… we're gonna have a vote before Nationals to see who will sing." said Mr Schue

Santana rolled her eyes, and was about to storm out, reflecting the pathetic times Rachel had done; until she felt Brittany stroke her back affectionately.

"Just leave it… Berry isn't worth it." said Brittany

"For now…" said Santana

Brittany smiled, and lightly rubbed her thumb against Santana's neck.

"How many coats of makeup and you can still see it?" said Brittany

"Well, if someone was so forceful." smirked Santana

"I needed to leave my mark." said Brittany

Brittany laughed, and lightly leaned in to Santana's ear, Santana almost squealed in surprise as Brittany's teeth lightly grazed her earlobe.

"You can plan your revenge…" whispered Brittany squeezing her shoulder, before walking off to speak to Mike about some choreography for Nationals. Santana slowly leaned back, in her chair, slowly drifting off onto some very questionable daydreams about Brittany. Santana saw Quinn snapping her fingers.

"I asked if you were gonna try out…" repeated Quinn

"For what?" replied Santana

"For the Nationals solo… against Berry." said Quinn

"Of course… I plan on making sure she never sings solos again… not after last time." said Santana with a slight smirk, thinking about Brittany

"Did you get your revenge?" said Quinn taking the empty seat next to her

"I slept with her boyfriend." replied Santana dripping with disgust as the memory surfaced

"I meant Britt…" said Quinn smiling, "The very obvious hickey."

"Ohh… not yet." said Santana

"I'm sure you'll think of something… terrible." Quinn smirked and walked off; Santana slowly crossed her arms round her chest, and smugly smiled to herself.

_Of course I will… I'm Santana Lopez; if there's one thing I do right, it's revenge… and sexual revenge is just the charm I seem to process. God, I really need to start hiding this relationship better… I mean if Hobbit or anyone else found out; I'd literally die. Quinn may be a stupid Barbie… literally who gets pregnant by Puck? But at least she hasn't told anyone… yet!_

Santana later walked out of the choir room, she smoothed out her skirt and slowly walked to her locker, to which Brittany walked up. Santana was too engrossed in her thoughts to even notice her.

"If we were dating…. I could have done about half of those thoughts by now!" said Brittany snapping Santana out of her trance.

"What… I wasn't doing anything." said Santana

"I didn't say you was..." said Brittany

Santana opened her locker, and placed her books in. Brittany was staring at her chest; Santana clicked her fingers.

"My face is up here, Britt… Your leering used to be so good." said Santana

"Maybe I wanted to stare at your chest, publically." said Brittany inching closer to her

"Not here." whispered Santana taking her hand, they walked down the corridor; and Santana opened a classroom door.

"Empty." said Brittany smiling, as she closed the door; and walked over to Santana, who was noticeably acting different, any other time their clothes would be off by now. Santana slowly sat on the desk; and looked around the classroom.

"What's going on?" said Brittany

"Nothing… I thought you were gonna sort yourself out." said Santana

"You know I prefer you." said Brittany

Santana rolled her eyes

"I'm not in the mood…-"said Santana

"You were thinking about it like 10 seconds ago." said Brittany

Santana scoffed

"Why is there a picture of Artie in your locker?" said Santana looking at Brittany, knowing she sounded so jealous, Brittany noticed and smiled sweetly, before sitting next to her.

"I haven't dumped it yet… I was going to then; but I got distracted by a certain person's chest." said Brittany "Is that why you're grumpy; because I have a picture of someone else?"

"Everyone thinks you're gonna get back together." said Santana feeling the sadness in her tone, she got up and walked around the classroom

"Well, they're wrong… Santana, you really don't have the right to be jealous; I've already told you that I love you… and that I want to be with you publically." said Brittany

"I'm not jealous." snapped Santana

Brittany rolled her eyes

"Just… where's my picture?" said Santana, her tone more soft

"I don't need a picture, Santana… I have you." said Brittany

Santana smiled

"Now can you please stop snapping?" said Brittany

"Yeah… sorry." said Santana

Brittany walked over to her, and lightly rubbed her cheek.

"How about I sing a song about you in Glee club… and declared it for you?" said Brittany

"No, not yet… soon." said Santana

Brittany nodded

"I'm thinking soon is never gonna come." said Brittany

"It will…. one day." said Santana

Brittany smiled

"Now where were we?" smirked Santana leaning in to lightly kiss Brittany; Brittany pulled her towards the desk, and Santana lied down, and Brittany straddled her; they lightly began kissing, building up their desire for each other; Brittany's hand began slowly traveling up Santana's leg.

"Wait… I'm gonna go get something… you get unchanged." said Santana lightly kissing her cheek, before running out; closing the door afterwards. Brittany followed Santana's instructions and was sat on the desk, in just her underwear, Brittany's face lit up when the door opened.

"Oh my god… Brittany, what are you doing?" said Rachel

"Nothing…." said Brittany pulling her cheerios' top back on, she pulled her skirt up and quickly walked out, her embarrassment slowly disappearing, as she got further and further away from Rachel who was still looking at her in disgust.

Brittany reached the end of the corridor, and slowly Santana smugly smiling at her.

"I hate you." said Brittany lightly pushing her

"Ow… I told you I'd get you back… Although Berry really wasn't in my plans." said Santana putting her pinkie up, Brittany linked and they began walking off.

"What was in your plans then?" said Brittany

"Oh I was all for getting you out of your clothes; and getting our mack off… I had no intention of fulfilling it…" said Santana

"Oh so you were just gonna leave me?" said Brittany

"Pretty much. But then again seeing Berry walk in; actually made my day." said Santana lightly laughing

"Shut up! The way she looked at me…" said Brittany

"She probably thought you were getting off by yourself… since you've ran out of boys." said Santana smiling, "Little does she know!"

"That I'm turning my attention to girls… well, one girl." said Brittany

Santana smiled

"Girls, choir room." said Rachel walking passed, "Nice to see you've found your clothes on this time."

Santana laughed and then tried to stifle it as Brittany looked at her, clearly embarrassed.

"Come on." said Santana following Rachel, Brittany stopped her.

"I will get you back, you know that right?" said Brittany

"Is this what our _relationship_ is based on?" said Santana smirking

Brittany looked around and then lightly kissed Santana.

"When you finally admitted this to everyone… I'll stop." said Brittany in between kisses

Santana groaned as Brittany pulled away and walked off, looking at her from behind.

"Brittany." said Santana walking after her, "You can't keep doing that."

Brittany giggled and then found an empty seat in front of Santana.

"Alright, I have the list for solos…. and I'm a little surprised at whose trying out. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana…. and Brittany." said Mr Schue

"I want my singing and dancing to shine." said Brittany

Mr Schue smiled

"Good Job… Well I was thinking you could whip up a song and perform it for the rest of us. Shall I say in a week? Rachel, first… through to Brittany last." said Mr Schue

Rachel immediately turned to Finn, as Santana looked at Quinn who was talking to Brittany about her dancing.

Santana felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked and saw Mr Schue.

"Can we talk in my office?" said Mr Schue

Santana rolled her eyes, and followed Mr Schue into his office, Mr Schue asked her to sit, and she did as he closed the door; and sat behind the desk.

"Santana, I just wanted to clear a few things up." said Mr Schue

Santana rolled her eyes, and leaned back in the chair, which was really uncomfortable; being old and half broken.

"You seem to have tension with several members of the club… Has it became a problem?" said Mr Schue

"Oh… Mr Schue, I'm fine… with everyone." said Santana

Mr Schue looked at her

"Are you sure?" said Mr Schue

"Positive." said Santana

Santana slowly move her hair out of her top; Mr Schue saw her hickey; and remembered something Quinn was saying to Brittany.

"You're free to go." said Mr Schue

Santana nodded, and slowly stood up.

"I know, I'm kinda a bitch… to certain people; Hobbit, and lady lips mostly… I don't mean it." said Santana

"Alright, Santana." said Mr Schue, "I'm here… if you wanna talk; about anything."

Santana nodded and opened the door and walked out; she lightly hopped onto the piano, and began talking to Tina and Kurt.

Brittany walked to her side, and lightly leaned against her; Santana lightly placed her hand on her lower back.

"I want you… so bad, right now." whispered Brittany letting her breath travel down Santana's neck teasingly; Santana moved slightly away from her, Brittany pressed her body against Santana's back.

"Stop please?" whispered Santana looking at her, Brittany nodded and walked off, sitting at the back, Santana felt guilty for sending her away, and walked out, sitting next to her.

"I knew you wanted it…" said Brittany

"Britt, indoor voices." said Santana

"Sorry… anyway, do you wanna hang out tonight?" said Brittany

"Sure." said Santana

Brittany smiled, and lightly leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana rubbed her back, and then turned to see Rachel glancing at them.

"I think we have a stalker." said Brittany

"I'll get rid of her." said Santana

"Why? She's not gonna tell…" said Brittany

"Because she's not gonna find out. Britt, she's nothing… I don't see big deal with telling everyone in Glee… It's not like we like them." said Santana

"I love everyone in Glee… we're a family, Santana. I can't continue hiding my feelings for you; so I'm going to admit it, and you can deny it, and we're over or admit it and we can be together." said Brittany

"What? Are you serious?" said Santana

Brittany looked away from her, but nodded.

"Fine… do what you; but if you dare suggest I'm anything but straight… I will end you." said Santana before getting up, and walking to the door.

"Santana, I was hoping we could help each other with our song." said Rachel stepping in front of her, Santana rolled her eyes

"You know what? Take the freaking solo… I'm out." shouted Santana

"Out? What?" said Rachel

"I'm out of Glee…. I quit." shouted Santana walking to the door

"Santana!" shouted Brittany

Santana slammed the door afterwards, Brittany rushed out after her, much to the gossip of everyone else, who began talking, gossiping about them. Mr Schue was stood near his office door, he wiped his chin and then slowly walked out, to find Santana and talk to her.

Santana was sat on the floor near her ocker, Brittany sat next to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I would never use your sexuality… as a way of forcing you to admit…-"said Brittany

"Britt, these people are not your friends. Where was Tina or Kurt, or Mercedes … where was any of them when you broke up with Artie… when he called you stupid…-"said Santana

Santana slowly rubbed her hands together, feeling guiltier for shouting at Brittany, than anything; slowly Brittany leaned in and lightly kissed her; Santana wanted to kiss her back, but pulled away instead.

"I just wanna be alone." said Santana

"I'll meet you later?" said Brittany

Santana shrugged her shoulders, and Brittany slowly walked off. Mr Schue touched Brittany's shoulder as she walked past the corridor.

"She's still upset." said Brittany

"I gathered." said Mr Schue

Brittany walked back to the choir room, as Mr Schue walked to Santana; and slowly sat down next to her.

"It's not gonna help, you know?" said Mr Schue

"Mr Schue, I quit Glee… now, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to stare at your collection of vests… or another of your pathetic attempts of saying Life doesn't suck, when it so clearly does." said Santana

Mr Schue nodded, and rubbed her shoulder, as he could tell she was more upset than she showed, he looked ahead. after a few seconds, Mr Schue looked at her.

"She's doesn't understand why you want to hide how amazing you really are." said Mr Schue, "You think lying about your sexuality will make people accept you… it won't you know. Santana, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of…-"

"I'm not lying about anything." snapped Santana, "I'm not gay."

Mr Schue nodded

"Okay…" said Mr Schue, "Can I know the reason you quit Glee?"

Santana scoffed

"You were completely fine, and then you spoke to Brittany and then quit… What did she say that made you quit?" said Mr Schue

"I actually spoke to Laura Bush junior…-"said Santana, "I can't do this. I've quit, and I'm not coming back."

"Santana, we need you." said Mr Schue, "You're an amazing singer; and I'm sure your fellow friends would have loved to see you sing at Nationals."

Santana laughed

"Friends… You have to be joking. You may have convinced Britt, and the rest of the trolls in that in club that we're one big happy family; but I see the truth… this is nothing." said Santana storming off,


	2. Chapter 2

Santana slowly off towards the bleachers, wanting to be alone; and not deal with Brittany, Sue, or the rest of the Glee club; not realising she was just delaying dealing with the real issue.

Mr Schue slowly made his way back to the choir room, as he opened the door; Brittany's face lit up as she hoped Mr Schue had persuaded Santana to come back, but as he walked in alone; she knew the reality, and Quinn saw her face drop, somewhat disappointed in Santana, Mr Schue stood in front of them, and slowly smile, picking up some dictionaries.

"Well, Santana has quit for the time being…" said Mr Schue slowly passing out rhyming dictionaries, "And I think we should focus our attention on Nationals."

"What… we have 11 people! We need Santana to perform." said Finn, "This is classic Santana, always thinking of herself!"

"Shut up!" snapped Brittany

Finn shot Brittany a look, and Quinn cleared her throat, wanting to stick up for Santana, as well as Brittany.

"Britt's right… you have no argument for bitching about Santana; when you've chosen Football over Glee multiple times." said Quinn

"What a laugh… Cheerio's sticking up together! You're just Sue's moles." said Finn, "I want Santana to never be able to join again."

"Now hold on, Finn! You had the chance to re-join; and so will Santana. She's just having a few issues and needs to sort them out… and it would be easier if the club was a little sympathetic." said Mr Schue

"Mr Schue's right. Santana has a right to focus on herself for a little while; and she'll realise that she loves performing, and I can't wait until she comes back and sends me to her favourite place in the world, Lima Heights Adjacent for the solo." said Rachel shining a 100 watt smile, Finn scoffed loudly

"How can you be so cool about this? She's left us… to lose." said Finn, "Nationals is in two weeks; and we don't have enough people to perform with."

"You left us in sectionals…" said Rachel

"That's different. I had real problems; I thought I was going to be a father…" said Finn looking at Quinn, who had now looked at the ground, "And at least I came back… and we won."

"Santana has real problems too." said Rachel

"You know…" said Kurt looking at her

"What? No, Santana would never tell me." said Rachel shaking her head, at the accusation, Finn was staring at her, and Mr Schue threw a dictionary on the piano, causing a loud bang.

"Enough."

"Sir, Rachel knows why Santana quit… maybe we can fix it if someone told…" said Puck glaring at Rachel, Brittany slowly stood up, and walked to the door.

"Brittany, where are you going?" said Mr Schue

"Santana's right. You aren't a real family. Finn can't wait to kick her out for good, Puck wants to know her secrets… and you've done nothing to stop them from speculating." said Brittany, Quinn stood up and walked to Brittany.

"I'm with Britt… Santana should have the time to sort herself out." said Quinn

Mr Schue nodded

"I agree… no more talking, gossiping… when Santana returns, that's it…" said Mr Schue, "You're free to leave."

Brittany and Quinn left together; Rachel left Finn and went to find Santana, who was smoking underneath the bleachers.

"It's a dirty habit you know?" said Rachel walking up behind her, Santana turned around, and slowly blew smoke in Rachel's direction, and Rachel coughed lightly.

"Britt will kill me when she smells it…" said Santana, "especially after Lord Tubbington just stopped… God…"

Rachel smiled, as Santana realised she was babbling to Rachel Berry of all people.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know, Santana."

"Know what?"

"About you… and Britt." explained Rachel, she saw the look of panic on Santana's face, and was instantly sure to assure her that her 'secret' was safe with her, "I won't tell, I would never do that… not after Kurt; you have to know that."

"I get why you would keep it a secret for Britt; but me? Come on, Berry. We hate each other. I can't stand you, not one bit… I literally do not give a crap about you."

Rachel's smile faltered, from Santana's pure truths; Santana slowly smoked her cigar, ensuring she blew the smoke away from Rachel's direction.

"Okay, I admit that we did have a certain tension between us; but rather than let our conflicting personalities get in the way of this; let's help you."

"I'm not a fucking problem for you. I don't need your help; nor did I fucking ask for it!"

Rachel nodded, unsure how to act or what do say in respond to Santana's aggressive behaviour.

"I should go… I have to make up with Britt."

"Maybe that isn't a good idea. I mean she is pretty annoyed with you, for not admitting you're a lesbian, for not admitting you're dating her; that you quit glee. I mean you know she's going to be disappointed in you."

"Just because you know about our relationship, does not mean you know anything about me and Britt! You have no idea about us. Stay the hell out of it. I am not your friend. I was civil to you because we were in glee together… now you sorted that; we're nothing."

Santana dumped the rest of her cigar on the dirt ground, before storming off, folding her arm, in a typical Santana manner; Rachel watched her leave, and then met up with Brittany' and Quinn in the choir room. Brittany immediately stood up from her seat as Rachel walked in.

"What happened?"

"She's stubborn. I think she's looking for you."

"I should find her. Q, I'll text you later, bye Rachel."

Brittany walked out, and closed the choir room door. Quinn turned and met Rachel's intense gaze, pure green mixing with hazel; Rachel broke the connection by looking round the room; Quinn smirked to herself, and licked her bottom lip.

"It's cool you're not being weird about this."

"About what?"

"Santana and Brittany. I've known for a while actually, the two of them… have never heard of the word subtle. I mean Cheer camp; sleepovers since we were 13, something happened and they just blossomed together."

"You're right, now you think of them; it's kinda obvious. do you like it? I mean with your religious upbringing."

"I'm not homophobic, Rachel."

"I never said that, Quinn. Do you honestly like it?"

"I don't hate it, I mean I think love is a pure honest emotion which should be shared, whether that be between two women or two men is irrelevant. Besides, Santana and Britt are just too adorable together. I should go."

"No… I mean, stay. Let's work on a song for Santana… to bring her back to glee. We could ask Brittany to help us dance. If we do this; it shows we don't care about her sexuality as long as she's happy."

Quinn smiled, and nodded; Rachel smiled

"That's a good idea actually. Why can't you act like this all the time huh Berry?"

Quinn smirked, and walked out of the choir room; leaving Rachel feeling differently towards the shorter blonde in her life.

Meanwhile Santana was in the cheerios' changing up; she was fixing her hair; when she heard the footsteps of someone else, turning round; she saw Brittany leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, S."

"Hey, B."

Brittany slowly walked over, and sat down on the bench; Santana sat down next to her, avoiding the look from Brittany.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't force you to come out… I just… I got a little annoyed; with you, but I wouldn't make you come out. It's hard for you, baby… and I get that."

Santana nodded, and felt Brittany's hand on her knee, she lightly squeezed it, and Santana met her eyes.

"I'm willing to wait for you. However long it takes. Just say something San. I just… you know I love you, I couldn't possibly be with anyone but you."

"I love you so much, Britt."

Brittany smiled, and slowly leaned in, meeting Santana's lips, in a tender kiss; Brittany's hands slowly reached up, and pulled Santana closer; Santana's tongue begged for entrance which Brittany instantly gave, gripping the back of Santana's neck, her nails digging in lightly; Santana pulled away slowly, nipping Brittany's bottom lip as Brittany's expression turned to a familiar confusion.

"We should go; you know we do have to go to our lessons, Britt-Britt."

Santana stood up, and smoothed her cheerio top out, Brittany slowly wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, kissing her cheek, Santana turned and met her lips lightly; Brittany grinned widely.

"I love you. Brittany nuzzled her face into Santana's neck, planting wet kisses up her neck, Santana laughed, and pushed her away.

"Lesson, B."

"You're a better teacher, San"

"I know, but… Not in school. We can do that tonight."

"Okay… Let's go."

Santana smirked, and held her pinkie out, which Brittany automatically took, latching on; they walked out of the changing rooms, and began walking to their lessons. Brittany still itching to talk about their relationship; she kissed Santana's cheek in isolation before walking into her classroom, and Santana walked off in typical HBIC style.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Santana was lying on her bed, trying to watch TV; and finish painting her nails, when she heard a stone against her window; she got up and opened it.

"Britt, what are you doing down there?" said Santana

"I wanted to hang out." Brittany smiled, widely, and slowly climbed up the tree carefully, to climb through Santana's window; Santana grabbed her hand and helped her inside, closing the window afterwards; Brittany leaned in, and kissed the corner of Santana's mouth before lying on Santana's bed; she felt Santana climbed on top of her, straddling her waist; Brittany's hands immediately went to Santana's waist, pulling her closer, as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"I love you… I can't wait for us to be public with each other." said Brittany

Santana nodded, and lightly pulled on Brittany's neck, to kiss her again; ignoring Brittany's comments, Brittany pushed her chest, causing some distance between them.

"What?" growled Santana wanting to get her mack on

"I love you." Brittany nudged Santana's nose, hoping for the same response, Santana nodded, she leaned in and kissed her lightly,

"I love you, B." muttered Santana biting down on Brittany's bottom lip, before lightly smoothing the bite with her tongue, Brittany gripped her hand, and laced their fingers together

"I wanna talk, San." Brittany slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, Santana crossed her legs on her bed, looking at Brittany, who smiled, and grabbed Santana's hand, "I'm upset, you quit glee, baby. I know you were upset, but I wouldn't do that… I will wait for you; no matter how long it takes…"

Santana scoffed and pulled her hand away, pulling her knees close to her chest, she moved her eyes to look somewhere else as she felt the glossy feeling coming over them, whenever she was going to cry.

"San. I didn't mean to make you cry." Brittany reached out to touch her, but Santana pulled away; roughly wiping her eyes with her palms; she stood up, and dropped the nail varnish on the table, making a small thud

"Who are we kidding, B?" her voice was different, it confused Brittany easily; she looked at Santana, until she met her eyes; no tears had fell yet, but she was upset, Brittany could tell

"What are you talking about, S?"

"I'm talking about us. I can't do it... I can't do this anymore." her tone remaining emotionless as Brittany's eyes began forming tears, Santana looked away quickly, knowing she would easily break her barrier if Brittany cried; "I think you should leave."

Santana's words sending another kick to Brittany's heart, she stumbled off the bed, and grabbed Santana's arm, forming her to look at her.

"You said you loved me." Brittany's eyes burning into blank chocolate orbs; Brittany waited for a response, but Santana shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to answer that; "You're a coward. Guess it's okay as long as your precious family believes you're straight."

"B, it's not them. I'm doing this because it's for the best."

"Dumping me is for the best? For who? You? Because it sure isn't the best for me, San. I need you. I know I do stupid things, and I'm sure you hate it sometimes… but I love you."

"You have no idea." muttered Santana looking away

"No I don't. I have no idea… how you can go from awesome to a complete bitch. Tell _my_ Santana to call me, when she's back." Brittany slowly walked to the bedroom door, to try and give Santana some time to change her mind and save their relationship; but Brittany looked back and Santana was not going to do anything. Santana looked round and the door slammed shut; Brittany was leaving through the front door, partially to annoy her parents who were currently sleeping.

Santana slid down to the floor, letting her tears fall freely, as her inner doubts and fears came to the forefront of her mind; her body shaking with regret, for hurting Brittany; one person she wished she could keep safe from the cruel reality of the world; her fears of rejection from a family which was often cold and distant to each other.

Brittany ran home, her tears still running, her body arching from the fast pace; but she knew it was the emotional heart break of finding her soul mate and losing her, over her own insecurities which were as important as having each other. Brittany curled up in her bed, burying her face into her pillow, as she heard her door creak open, and her mom slowly wiping her eyes, from her interrupted sleep.

"Sorry, Mom." Brittany croaked out, more tears falling as her mother smiled warmly, and sat on the edge of the bed, opening her arms for Brittany to hug her, Brittany slowly began crying less intense as she felt her mother's comforting hands brush her hand in a way only a mother could; Brittany immediately thought of Santana who probably never had the feeling; her tears then arriving more harder.

Santana woke up alone, with only her heart aching. Santana got dressed in her cheerio uniform and made her way to school; she was standing against her locker, waiting for Brittany; to talk when Quinn touched her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Never been better." Santana replied sarcastically

"Nice hickey… I guess Britt branded you again?"

"Yeah…"

"So where is she?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, and Quinn looked at her with knitted eyebrows in thought, or rather confusion.

"What happened?"

"We fought…"

"Over what?" Quinn looked at the way Santana was playing her friendship bracelet from Brittany, nervously.

"Over nothing to do with you. Don't you have someone to annoy?" Santana snapped, her temper not in the best place today, Quinn rolled her eyes, used to the Latina's loose temper.

"She's probably already in glee." muttered Quinn before walking off towards the choir room; Santana followed after her, and looked into the choir room after Quinn walked inside, Chocolate orbs meeting sad Blue; Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately snapped her attention to her right, meeting Mr Schue.

"What?"

"I thought you might wanna join again."

"No." Santana walked off, and Mr Schue shook his head, before walking inside, closing the choir room door; he smiled at the members, and slowly sat down next to Brad at the piano.

"Mr Schue, I have something I would like to share." Rachel stood up, and walked to the front, Mr Schue smiled, finally some normality, and then he noticed Quinn getting up, and walking towards Rachel's side.

"Rachel, I would love to this duet."

"It's not a duet." Quinn smirked at her quick dismissal, as Rachel shook her head.

"Thank you Quinn. Mr Schue, our club is missing an important member; Santana. I think she is somewhat lacking in her confidence as a performer and I would love the club to help us sing her a song to inspire her to re-join… in time for nationals."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure Santana would love the thought."

Brittany scoffed loudly, causing everyone to look round at her

"Santana loving anything, you have to be kidding me. She already told you; she's not coming back. So forget about her; find someone else to join this stupid club for nationals."

"Brittany, is anything alright?"

"Everything's great." Brittany's sarcastic tone used, Mr Schue bit his bottom lip, unsure how to talk to Brittany with everyone watching.

"Brittany, wanna talk in my office?"

Brittany nodded, and glumly followed Mr Schue into his office, he closed the door and Brittany sat down opposite his desk.

"Is it Santana?"

Brittany nodded

"Did you talk to her?"

"We had a fight, Mr Schue. She… she dumped me."

Mr Schue slowly rubbed her shoulder comfortingly

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I had no idea… you were together, I mean you were close..-"

"It was in secret… she didn't want her family to know she's gay. It's why she denied it yesterday. She said she loves me; and then dumps me… I mean… I have no idea what's going on with her anymore. She's acting crazy. You can't fall out of love with someone that easily."

"Brittany-"

"No, she's in love with me; she has been since we were 8 years old. I won't lose her, I will not. You think this is easier for me? To admit I'm in love with her; no it was hard, but you deal with it. You know she wouldn't let me tell my parents? She was worried my parents would tell hers… God, why is she so scared?"

Brittany slowly rubbed her eyes, as Mr Schue watched her, unsure how to respond to her rather mature outburst. Brittany mumbled something to Mr Schue and then walked out, making her way out of the choir room, ignored the looks from the other members. Quinn walked after her.

"Britt?"

"Hey, Quinn." Brittany's voice lower, and somewhat more innocent than before, Quinn sat down next to her, at her lockers, Quinn rubbed Brittany's knee softly.

"You okay?"

"No, Quinn. She's pushing me away again. I just I don't know if she's going to let me in again… I tried so hard and she was amazing; and I screwed up by making out like I would tell everyone."

"She needs you, Britt. I know she does. Listen, you just need to be there for her. Trust me, she won't be able to resist you. You two are best friends. Maybe you could be there as a friend… instead."

"I'm not giving up on her as my girlfriend, Quinn. I know everyone thinks I'm dumb, like I can't handle a real relationship; I love her; and I'm not stopping until we walk down these corridors together, holding hands and not caring what anyone thinks."

Brittany stood up, and slowly walked off; Quinn slowly watching her leave, and then making her way to the choir room; Rachel was leaning against the piano.

"Berry, I need your help."

"Santana or Brittany?"

"Santana. She's screwing it up."

Rachel nodded, and let Quinn grab her wrist, and pull her out of the choir room, trying to focus on helping Brittany and Santana with their own relationship; and not the happiness of Quinn touching her skin.

"I was thinking we could talk to San together. I tried with Britt; and I pissed her off I think."

"Sounds good. where is she?"

"I have no idea." Quinn's smile made any anger in Rachel's body subsides; her hands growing moist from her nerves, "Come on… I think she might be hiding from Britt."

Rachel follows Quinn, willingly through the quietly busy corridor, pushing their way, to the cheerio's changing rooms; Quinn holds the door, for Rachel, as they walk in; they hear the light sobbing of a broken Latina, peering around the wall, which was blocking their view, they see Santana, hugging her knees to her chest, her palm roughly rubbing her eyes, to wipe away the salty tears which were falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Rachel slowly let the door slam shut, announcing to Santana she wasn't alone; once they walked past the wall, Santana was facing the lockers, and was playing with her loose hair.

"Brittany's looking for you."

"Well, she hasn't looked hard enough."

Quinn rolled her eyes; she was getting tired with Santana, being selfish again

"You're a bitch. She's worried sick."

"Ouch." Santana's tone was mocking; dripping in nothing, no power, no punch; Santana was just too drained to bother with Quinn's little bland talks on a relationship; she had no knowledge nothing about, "What do you want?"

"To talk, Santana."

"I don't wanna talk, Q. Why did you bring her? Berry is the worst person… ever." Santana's almost disgusted glare towards Rachel, earned a smirk from Quinn.

"I thought Mr Schue would be."

"Santana, what's happened? Quinn mentioned a fight, between you and Brittany."

"You told her?" Santana stared at Quinn, in almost betrayal; her eyes burning into Quinn's innocent façade, Quinn shook her head, dismissing the guilty feeling; she immediately felt from the Latina's intense glare.

"I needed help; Britt's scared, San. She's scared she's lost you… for good. You and your stupid fear. She's never going to out you; she's too innocent and caring to do that; even though it is probably the best thing to do… since you're never going to come out of the closet."

Rachel looked at Santana; she looked an emotional mess, clearly not wanting to argue with anyone anymore; but not wanting to admit the truth.

"Santana, you can't hide this… or run from it. You're gay; and whether you like it or not; it's the truth. I'm not saying out yourself today, but soon… you can't deal with this amount of pressure. Brittany's the best person for you; she gets you in ways, I can't even understand…-"

"Enough. You don't know me; you don't know anything about me, Hobbit. I'm not gay… I just… I like…" Santana's expression faltered as she couldn't finish her sentence, her mind blurred with memories of her mother relaying coerced promises to grow up like a good catholic girl, and not to be the one who disobeys her parents' wishes, not to degrade her parents' credible name; the thought burned Santana's body like the severe feeling you get when you burn yourself on a hot surface, the pain is sudden, and strong; but the pain will in time subside; but there will always be a mark, a scar of the kind of disobedience, that kind of raw defiance.

"Girls." Quinn's voice startling her preoccupied mind, Santana met Quinn's eyes, her expression the same as before, not judging, just concerned; she wanted to help; she just had no idea how to get through to Santana, normally she left it to Brittany. A thing now she wished she didn't do. It wasn't fair on Brittany, even though she adored caring for Santana, and basically being exactly what Santana needed; it wasn't her responsibility; "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Santana."

"It's everything to be ashamed of. You have no idea how bad it hurt to do it; but I had to. She never would have listened, unless I told her… exactly what she didn't want to hear. Sex isn't dating, as long as we're in secret we can do anything, if my parents don't hear… I lied to keep us secret. I had to… can you imagine my mother… Can you imagine what she would do to me? My God… My mom will kill me, Quinn." Santana's tone low, almost like a whisper; afraid someone would hear, afraid her mother would hurt; Quinn met Santana's eyes, and silently begged her to continue; "Q, you know what she's like… God, we grew up the same way; programmed to the idea that this is wrong… that it's abnormal… Do you think my parents would accept that? Accept Brittany as my girlfriend? No… I can't. I just… I can't do it."

"You can, San." Brittany's voice louder, echoed off the empty changing room; their eyes met, instantly wanting to comfort the other, but the blatant awkward tension dismissed the thought completely. Brittany wanting to support her best friend, and lover in the way; she always did. Santana groaned in frustration; why was everyone being so difficult? Life isn't great, life sucks. You live, you die and the middle is just a continuous painful experience which overwhelms the few happy occasions in your life. Santana rubbed her hands together, feeling her anger building up towards her parents, to her friends, to even her girlfriend, or ex… Santana wasn't sure; she just needed to be away, away from those eyes, which could easily make her relax, and be completely honest with herself; and to finally admitted what she was so scared to tell everyone else.

"You have no idea. You think they're gonna go to the doctors and get me pamphlets on Lesbian relationships, like Kurt's dad did. No, they're probably send me to live with my grandmother, until the gay's completely out. That's if they don't kill me…" Santana wiping the few tears that had fell, Brittany moved closer wanting to comfort her, Santana put her hand up, "Don't."

"I'll help you." Brittany's voice was strong and honest, knowing she meant it in every way, Santana needed; Santana shook her head, firmly standing by her plan to only rely on herself.

"How? They'll stop us from seeing each other. Brittany, you have no idea what they're like… you're never there when they say how wrong it is… how bad of a sin it is..."

"I'll help you whatever way I can. San, we're leaving for college… that's if I graduate… they can't stop us from being together." Brittany was trying to cling to hope, any hope of keeping Santana, but Santana shook her head, not wanting to hurt Brittany anymore; but wanting her to know the truth.

"I love you; I can't risk losing you even if only until college." Her words even made Brittany feel guilty for not talking to her about her parents and their acceptance to her sexuality, not to mention Rachel who was boasting the other day about her two gay dads.

"Baby, you'll never lose me…"

Santana wiped her cheek lightly, and bit her bottom lip; she looked up at Brittany, and trusted her voice enough not to falter; hearing her mother words build up; she looked down at the floor, knowing she'd break if Brittany stared into her anymore.

"I'll deny it if you tell them. I'll completely deny it…-"

"No you won't." Brittany grabbing Santana's arms, Santana pulled away

"Yes, I will… I know you; and you'll think you will be helping me by telling them, it'll make things completely worst. Please don't." Santana was looking in Brittany's eyes, silently pleading for her to trust her, and let her handle this her way; Brittany nodded, and Santana walked out, past Brittany and her familiar comfortingly citrus smell, away from the hope of a safe relationship, as she opened the door, her eyes met Brittany's; pure blue meeting cloudy brown. A flicker of love past Brittany's eyes contrasting with the pure obvious hurt, that Santana caused, was causing. Santana shook her head, trying to focus her attention on leaving, and not on her blonde; slamming the door after her, she ran through the corridor, and found her way to her car, ignoring the fact Sue would kill her for missing Cheerio practice, but right now; she had bigger problems. Santana parked her car, and slowly climbed out, pulling her cheerio jacket on, she grabbed her bag, and slowly jogged up the stairs, to the front porch, meeting Mr Schue outside her house. He smiled warmly, and stood up, extending his hand; Santana shook her head.

"You should leave. My mom shoots white Spanish boys for fun." Santana's sarcasm shining through

"Santana, can we talk?"

"They don't know… I'm… I can't tell them."

"I gathered as much. Listen, it's about Brittany. She's worried about you, Santana… and so am I. I know you hate me to be here, and to interfere, so here's my number; call me if you wanna talk about anything."

"We already spoke. It's better this way." Santana's tone strong and convincing, until she looked away at the door, the shuffling of feet immediately changed Santana's expression, "Mr Schue, just leave please… They'll assume I'm failing or something."

"I..." Mr Schue met her eyes, silently showing how scared she really was; he nodded, and walked to his car quickly, to avoid upsetting Santana anymore, he drove off, watching Santana in the rear view mirror, she was looking at the number, and slowly slipped into her jacket pocket before opening the door, and meeting her mother who was watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana loudly swallowed her nerves as she met her mother's similar brown eyes; Santana slowly pulled her jacket off, silently putting it on the hanger, as her mother watched her, silently waiting for an explanation.

"He was the glee teacher… He wants me to re-join. I said I'd think about it… but I doubt it" Santana slowly biting her bottom lip, as she met her mother eyes; who nodded, and lightly formed a smile.

"Come on, I know you miss it… God, the amount of times you and Brittany were practicing for Nationals before the summer." Santana closed her eyes in embarrassment as she remembered exactly what she and Brittany were doing; how her mother had no idea. Santana smiled at her mother before following her into the sitting room, sitting opposite her mother, who had picked up her folder from work, and was reading some papers, Santana slowly let her bag fall to the floor, not noticing her mother had grown curious to her quietness.

"You're quiet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just tired… Sue's working me hard."

"Well, she loves to win." Santana slowly looked around the room, the awkwardness slowly creeping; she was finding it unbearable, and needed an escape; why was her mother home so early? It was barely 5; the sitting room walls felt like they were closing it on Santana; her breathing was becoming more rapid, like she was struggling to catch her breath; thoughts swallowing her mind, as her focus was completely overtook by Brittany. Santana jumped up, and grabbed her bag.

"I have homework to do."

"Okay, Mija… Remember, don't fall asleep. Is Brittany coming over?"

"NO!" Santana snapped out, she immediately regretted as her mother's face looked concerned, "She's busy… Her brother's doing some… game. Britt wanted to help. I should go."

Santana's feet quickly made their way up the stairs, to her bedroom, throwing her bag near her bed, she closed the door; and slowly slid down to the floor; pulling her knees tight to her chest, she looked around the room, and immediately regretted everything in the past few days; actually in the past few years; her decisions passing through her mind; kissing Brittany for the first time, relishing the taste of Brittany's familiar cherry smackers; admitting her true feelings to Brittany; her true feelings to girls in general. Santana let her head rest back against the wooden door, as she felt her stomach tighten, and feel the familiar guilty feeling every time she fell out with Brittany; and hadn't immediately apologised, and made up with some sweet lady kisses.

_What am I doing? I'm risking Brittany, for what exactly? Nothing, the respect of my parents, their love; My God… How did things get so complicated? I need her. I detest the day, I met that lanky blonde. I knew she would break me. I was so perfectly happy, being a little fiery 6 years old; teasing Rachel Berry along with my partner in Crime, Quinn… Then Blondie had to turn up, and helped Berry up; tightening her fingers round Berry's wrist, she turned and looked at me, with those blue eyes, and told me it wasn't very nice to make fun of people. I was Santana Lopez; I've pretty much did what I wanted to do since I was born. But those eyes. I fucking crumbled and apologised…. I then invited Berry to join lunch with us. I mean it was worth it; Q picked on Rachel and I got to hold Brittany's hand for the very first time. I mean I fell half in love with her, on that day._

Santana leaned forward, clutching her legs, and she shook her thoughts of meeting Brittany out of her head, focusing on herself. She didn't need anyone, she needed to rely on just herself; everything will be fine once graduation is here.

_Where was Brittany when she picked Cripple over her? Exactly, she wasn't there. I forgave her too easily for that… it killed me; but one sweet look from her, and I caved; practically offering myself on a plate for her. Brittany only wanted what she couldn't have; she'll probably be sleeping with that jacket potato by the end of the week. The hell if I care… At least I don't have to put up with all her silly comments… But it's Brittany. NO, Lopez… She wants you to crawl back to her… Apologise for being your 'true' self. You're a bitch; you're a lonely, smug bitch. It's why she fell in love with you; if she wants you to apologise for that than she clearly doesn't deserve your hotness. You're right…. She deserves better. She deserves… so much better. I'm doing the right thing; letting her go to find someone else… even if the thought of someone with Britt kills me. Stupid world… Why make me a lesbian and then make me too much of a coward to fucking admit it?_

Santana looked around her room, squashing her racing mind to station all Brittany thoughts as she crawled on to her bed, peeling the covers back and letting them enveloped her in a giant hug; ignoring the vibration of her phone, obviously Brittany or Quinn asking why she wasn't at practice. Everyone is a hypocrite, Santana thought before she let the inevitable sleep take over. She didn't need anyone and that's exactly how she was going to be alone. Santana looked over at a picture of her and Brittany, her lips pinched together as she wouldn't let them curl into a smile as she saw how happy they look together, her eyes suddenly buckling from the emotional days.

After a few hours there was a light knock on her bedroom door, Santana slowly rubbed her eyes, and pulled herself from her bed, she tumbled to the door, and opened it.

"Papi!" Santana's tone was immediately softer; her father smiled and instantly let his arms go round her in a small tender hug; as they parted, Santana looked at him

"Pumpkin, Brittany's downstairs. Shall I send her up?"

Santana shook her head, and immediately walked downstairs, seeing those accustomed blue eyes, she jumped the last two stairs, and grabbed Brittany's wrist, pulling her outside, on to the front porch; she closed the door, avoiding the looks from her parents as they walked into the kitchen, to prepare dinner.

"Why did you come?" her expression and tone resumed it's harsh, snappy quality; while her eyes shimmered with love at the appearance of Brittany.

"I needed to see you."

"I don't want you to."

"You know that's not true. San, have you forgotten I know everything about you?" Santana looked up and saw Brittany's smug smirk, as they both knew it was the truth, "I miss you. I know you miss me too… Given the fact you can't function properly when you're alone."

"I don't miss you. I don't miss anyone; or anything."

"Stop being such a bitch." Brittany's tone immediately went from soft and innocent, to harsh; "It's not Quinn, or Rachel, or Mr Schue… You can't kid me… You're upset and scared and I'm here for you. I'll always be here for me. We don't have to do anything; just hug me and tell me I'm your best friend. I miss you, San. I miss my best friend."

Brittany looked at Santana, and smiled; Santana nodded, and after a few minutes of internal debate, Santana just flopped into Brittany's arms, as they instantly wrapped around a tan waist, as Santana gently wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck; and they tightened their hold on each other; immediately wanting to make up the time they spent not hugging.

"I missed you." Santana's voice was low, almost a whisper; Brittany smiled against the top of Santana's head

"I missed you, San." Brittany's soft caring, voice resumed; Santana snuggled further into Brittany's embrace, letting herself be overwhelmed with everything to do with Brittany; ignoring the fears of her parents seeing and implicating something was going on.

"You were really mean, San." Brittany whispered in to Santana's ear; slowly tugging some of the hair behind Santana's ear, "Can you stay at mine tonight? I want to talk…"

"I have to ask my parents, stay for dinner; and we'll go to yours."

Brittany nodded, and displayed a typical Brittany S Pierce smile at Santana; who playfully rolled her eyes, letting her fears subside slightly, and act like herself around Brittany.

"Come on, I'll ask my parents if you can stay. Wait in the front room." Brittany nodded, and slowly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Santana's lips; Santana looked around to check no one saw

"I made sure we were alone, San." Brittany's voice was soft, but a little disappointed by Santana's obsessive fears about her parents catching them; Brittany may not be as smart as others but she wasn't stupid; she wasn't going to snog Santana in front of her parents, when they had no idea she was a lesbian; Santana nodded at Brittany, and leaned up, kissing her once more, before walking back inside the house. Santana walked into the kitchen, leaving Brittany to stand near the stairs; Brittany felt a vibration against her hip, taking her phone out to reveal a message from Quinn.

(Quinn) Hey B, Have you gone round to San's? I was going to call her later x

(Britt) Hey Q, I'm here… we're gonna talk but she seems back to normal. I love her so much, call her later k? Xx

(Quinn) Aww, B. She loves you, text me how it goes xx

Brittany slipped her phone back next to her hip, turning around, she was met with dark brown eyes, peering down at her, from light rimmed glasses; Brittany smiled warmly.

"Hey, Mr Lopez."

"Hey, Brittany… After 11 years I think you can call Francisco by now." His smile showing how much he did like her or so Brittany just assumed

"I just… Okay."

Francisco smiled, and pointed towards the dining room

"Santana just setting the table... It'll be a few minutes."

Brittany nodded, and walked off in the direction of the dining room, as Francisco went to help his wife; Santana looked up and smiled sweetly at Brittany.

"Hey B. We can leave once dinner's over."

"Cool." Brittany's expression showed she was hiding how she truly felt; Santana sensed her behaviour was different.

"You okay?"

"No… but once we talk… I will be."

Santana rolled her eyes; of course it would involve that. Santana slowly continued setting the table, when her father sat down at the head of the table, signalling for Santana and Brittany to sit down as well, next to each other on the right side of her father; her mother sitting to the left of her father, opposite Santana, she placed the places in front of all, and they quietly began eating.

"Santana how was school?"

Santana rolled her eyes

"Rubbish… I pushed a freshman over for trying to grope me which was probably my highlight of my day. How was work papa?"

"Better than yours. So Britt, have you convince Santana to re-join that glee club? She's been crying over quitting…"

"DAD!" Santana looked embarrassed about actually regretting quitting, even though she knew Brittany already knew how badly she loved being in glee.

"I was hoping she would re-join on her own… but I will convince her soon." Brittany sweet smile shining brightly; Santana couldn't help but smirk at her; and playfully nudged Brittany with her elbow; Brittany laughed, "I was kidding, San… Although you do miss glee…"

Santana nodded, and lightly sipped her glass of water, not liking the way the atmosphere was becoming awkward, especially with her mother looking at her like that.

"I just have to go the bathroom." Santana got up, and rushed upstairs, Brittany heard her bursting out crying half way up the stairs, and immediately stood up, noticing an expression on Santana's mother's face, and she ignored it for the moment and ran after Santana, wanting to comfort her.

Opening the bedroom door, Santana was sat on the floor, crying hard into her palms, Brittany slowly walked over and sat down, grabbing Santana's hand, she pulled her body into hers, until they were embracing tenderly.

"I love you." Santana's lips muttered against Brittany's ears

"I love you too, San." Santana pulled away and pulled Brittany's lips to hers; in a mad rush of passion; or Santana just needing reassurance that Brittany really did love her as much as she did; neither girls had even noticed that Santana's mother standing by the door frame, watching the whole interaction take place.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany slowly rubbed her thumb across Santana's cheek, wiping away the tears which had fallen, smiling at Santana until she laughed; Santana playfully pushed Brittany's shoulder.

"Dork." Brittany laughed, and then turned solemn as Santana's tears were still falling.

"I hate you crying, San.

"I know you do, Britt. I don't even know why I left… I just… she's gonna hate me… I get that. I've accepted… I just… The thought of her hating us." Santana turned to Brittany, her eyes burning into hers; everything was interrupted by Santana's mother lightly knocking against the door, both eyes shot to the door, hoping to see Francisco; their fears were answered, when Maria met their eyes; Santana was freaking out, she was still holding Brittany's hand tightly, far too tightly as Brittany immediately looked to her, wanting her to calm down, and act normal; as she smoothed her thumb along her knuckles.

"I was checking you were alright."

"I'm fine. I just… needed the toilet."

"You're crying, Santana. Brittany, maybe you should go home. Santana is welcome to come and stay tomorrow." Brittany nodded

"Don't leave me, B." Santana's whisper was loud enough for Brittany to understand as they stood up, separating their hands from each other; Maria stepped by for Brittany to leave.

"Tell your mother, it was nice of her to call." Maria's intentions for Brittany to leave were very clear, almost transparent; Santana was looking around the room, focusing on her picture wall, mostly of her and Brittany covered it. Brittany met Maria's eyes, and nodded.

"Brittany, I was asking; I was telling you to leave."

Santana nearly broke down then at her mother's almost cold tone; but Brittany shrugged it off, and nodded; slowly touching the back of Santana's hand, before walking out; Maria closed the bedroom door, and stood against it, blocking Santana's way out.

_Shit. She knows. Look at her… She definitely knows. I'm such an idiot. I need a fucking brain. I always lock my door, or at least close it. Oh shit, she's walking over. Fuck._

"Santana, please sit." Santana snapped her eyes to her mother, whose expression was different than she had ever seen before; nearly tripping over her own feet, she sat down on her bed, near her mother, careful enough to leave some space between them. Santana slowly rubbed her hands together, as if sensing her nerves; Maria slowly leaned over, almost testing to see if Santana would push her or pull away from her, as she slowly took one of Santana's hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles; Santana felt sick, she felt nervous and afraid, afraid of losing her parents, her home, her Brittany.

_Oh shit, she knows. I knew it. Damn… better go and pack my shit before she kicks me out._

"Why didn't you just tell us, Santana?" her voice was angry or aggressive, it was soft and tender, the most sincere Santana had heard her mother be, snapping Santana out of her pessimistic thoughts, as she took it her mother's strange behaviour

"Tell you what?" Santana hoped by playing dumb her mother would leave the subject alone, and pretend nothing had happened

"I saw you, Santana… you and Brittany… are obviously in a relationship. Why didn't you tell us?"

Santana pulled her hand away, and she quickly wiped her eyes, aware of the fresh tears forming; letting them fall down her already mascara stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Santana's voice sounded so vulnerable, and weak; so unlike Santana, she wished her father was here, or Brittany to comfort her; Santana was shocked as her mother wrapped her arms around her, bringing a crying Santana to her body, letting Santana cry against her shirt; she rubbed her back as comforting as she could be.

"I love you." Maria's voice was almost a whisper directly to Santana's ear, letting her hear it over her loud sobbing; Maria pulled away, and lightly smoothed her thumb over her cheeks, wiping away some of the mascara and tears off; she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her forehead, "I love you, Santana."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I tried to hide it… I really did… I just… I can't do it anymore. It isn't fair… I hate feeling scared. I love you so much. I don't want to disappoint-"

"No, Santana. You could never disappoint us. Me and your father love you, we adore who you are… regardless of whether you're… a lesbian. It doesn't affect anything. You're our daughter that will never change… You have to know that. I must admit we had our thoughts you might be… It's not something you ask after school…"

Santana nodded, her crying stopping as she felt close to her mother since forever; letting her mother's words sink in, she felt her mother stand up, and take her hand, walking into her parents' bedroom, Santana watched as her mother took something out of the drawer, and walked round to Santana, moving her hair out of the way, she clipped a necklace around her neck.

"You'll always be a part of this family, Santana. I'm disappointed you felt like you had to hide a part of yourself from us… but I respect you for being honest now."

Santana nodded

"You're not gonna kick me out? Ban me from seeing Britt? I thought you would hate this. I'm gay mom, I like girls, and I love Britt." Santana was shocked her mother was acting like she told her she had failed an English test.

"I wouldn't kick you out over this. Speaking of Brittany, I will be applying an open door policy whenever she sleeps over. As for you, Santana I love you; and I guess you liking girls is a part of you. I can't change it; I can't hate it; so there you go."

"What about dad?"

"Like I said we both had doubts about your sexuality… You and Brittany were like a married couple by the time you were 8. I guess we didn't question you, as we wanted to wait until you admitted it yourself."

Santana nodded, letting everything sink in; her parents knew, about everything; her and Brittany, her sexuality; and they accepted her, loved her exactly the same.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you weren't brought up to like this; to accept this…. I just… I guess I respect you even more for doing this, for loving me the same."

Maria lightly hugged Santana, kissing her on the cheek

"I think Brittany would be proud of you. Don't you wanna go over and share the news?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, don't be home too late. You're still a senior and I expect you to attend all your lessons, and cheerio practices until graduation." Maria's hopes for Santana graduating with straight A's were still shining; Santana rolled her eyes, but plastered a small smile at her mother, hugging her once more before racing out of the room, and quickly getting into her car, she pulled her seatbelt on and began driving to the Pierce residence. Santana parked under the tree, opposite; and quickly walked out, opening the front door, like she belonged there, which she kind of did; she raced up the stairs to Brittany's bedroom, rapping her knuckles against it as if she wasn't Brittany's girlfriend, and a stranger. Brittany opened her bedroom door, and fell backwards, the surprise leap by Santana made her tumble backwards; Santana pulled Brittany's lips to hers, and began sucking on Brittany's bottom lip; earning a light moan from Brittany, who struggled to pull away.

"San, what happened?"

"She knows… My dad knows. They had their doubts… You were right, okay? They love me, they accept me… I am never going to doubt your rightness ever again."

"They didn't shout or anything?" Brittany was surprised that her parents were acting like this.

"No. My mom was great actually." Santana leaned back, thinking about her mother's behaviour, how great she really had been.

"Earth to Santana." Brittany leaned up, and nudged her nose against Santana's earning a sweet smile, from Santana, who wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I wanna thank you, Britt."

"I never did anything."

"Yeah, you did. You really are amazing. I just… I don't I really appreciate how much I need you; I love you so much, Britt."

"I know you do, San. I love you… I love you so much. I'm so proud; you admitted it to your parents. I think you know how brave you've been."

"It's because of you. I probably would have hidden it forever… you showed me everything." Santana's fingers slowly tracing the jawline of Brittany; letting her thumb smooth over the curve of Brittany's bottom lip; she looked up into Brittany's eyes, and let her lips press against Brittany's; getting lost in each other; tongues battling together in a encounter for control; neither really caring as kisses became lazy; as hands groped at each other's clothes, tugging at cheerio tops and skirts, as they were distracting them from touching skin. Brittany kissed Santana once more, before getting up, and locking her bedroom door, not wanting her parents to interrupt them; she walked back to the bed, which had Santana on it; Santana crawl up, and tugged on Brittany's skirt, letting it fall to the ground as Brittany got rid of her top; Santana pulled on Brittany's hand so she was on the bed with her, Brittany's immediately began kissing Santana suddenly; Santana pulled Brittany's hands down, and slowed her down, pressing her forehead against Brittany's; so their lips parted.

"I wanna take my time with you… I don't wanna rush."

Santana began kissing along her neck, and shoulder, as she pulled Brittany closer, noticed how Brittany's breathing began more rapid as Santana's hand traced every part of her body, familiarising herself with every freckle, every space of skin, unaware she was sending Brittany into a frenzy with her touch; Brittany mumbled something; and Santana pointed and Brittany laid down, as Santana rid herself off her clothes and underwear, climbing on the bed, she began kissing up her body, avoiding the area Brittany wanted her; she began letting her tongue leave a trail up Brittany's stomach, along her taut muscles, in between Brittany's breast, towards her lips; which Brittany eagerly accepted, pulling Santana's firmly on top; their bodies so in sync together, their bodies connecting in the most intimate of ways. Santana broke the kiss, by slipping two fingers in between Brittany's dripping sex, earning a gasp and then a moan from Brittany; she began kissing down her body, paying close attention to Brittany's breasts, circling a nipple slowly, before biting down on it; as her fingers kept a comfortable pace, keeping Brittany close to the edge but not sending her over it too soon. Santana ran her tongue down her stomach, lazily kissing Brittany's bellybutton, she then kissed along Brittany's bikini line; and then flicked Brittany's clit with her tongue, sending pleasures waves throughout Brittany's body, Santana knew she was doing something right; as Brittany moaned loudly; and scratched Santana's back, trying to keep in control but failing, as Santana's mouth began sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves, and her fingers plunging into Brittany faster, curving to stroke Brittany's spot, it sent her over the edge, continuing her ministrations to continue Brittany on to another orgasm before Santana sensed Brittany was completely exhausted. Santana climbed up; and laid next to her, Brittany pulled her closer, bringing their faces and bodies together; Brittany kissed her loosely, pressing their fronts together.

"You're amazing… I love you, San." whispered Brittany breathing heavily

"I love you too, baby. Just relax." said Santana moving strands of Brittany's fringe from her forehead, which had gathered due to her most recent work out; Santana wiped her forehead and placed a chaste kiss there, before nuzzling her face into her neck, smelling vanilla, and feeling so loved.

"I want to do you… I want my tongue… to do that." said Brittany letting her fingers trace Santana's stomach, and the skin under her breasts, Santana nodded, and Brittany showed her exactly what she remembered Santana's tongue doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into school, Santana leaned against her locker pretending to listen to what Lord Tubbington did after she left Brittany's last night; her eyes were completely focused openly on the Blonde's body; with a snap to her fingers; Santana looked up to meet sparkling blue; seeing Brittany's playfully smirk, Santana rolled her eyes at her being caught.

"So did you hear me say anything since I walked out of my house?" said Brittany, with a clear playfulness to her voice; as Santana shook her head

"Something about that fat clump." smirked Santana, earning a slap from Brittany who pouted at Santana's insult to her pet; "Sorry. It's true though… how about I let him drink Sue's master cleanse… Lose a few pounds?"

"You're mean today, baby."

_God, she's so beautiful; even when she slaps me which hell she could punch me in the face; and she'd still be beautiful. God is she talking? Fuck!_

"So in the end, my mom just let him eat the bird… I mean who really cares; it was already dead… and besides, Lord Tubbington loved it."

Santana nodded, her eyes still tracing the way the uniform hugged Brittany's body, the skirt revealing just enough thigh for Santana to be turned on, but not enough to want to rip it off just yet.

"What did your mom do?"

"I just said, she let him eat it. Did you drink your coffee today? You seem… slow; and that's coming from me, San."

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"We were fighting, and now we're joined at the hip."

"San, there's like a gap between us… clearly not joined at the hip!" Brittany rolled her eyes, and slowly opened her locker, sliding her books it

"Not literally, B. I meant… whatever. I think it's gonna look odd."

"I can leave if you-"

"NO! I miss you."

"Good… Shall I see you in English? I have glee now."

"I can walk you, you know…"

Brittany smiled, and they walked off towards the choir room, Santana initiating the pinkie holding; Brittany squeezed Santana's lightly as she walked her to the choir room; looking through the door; Puck was sat at the back, talking to Mike who was ignoring something Tina was saying. Finn was dopily looking at the floor, as Quinn flirted obviously with Rachel, who was blushing from whatever she was saying.

_Fucking hypocrites; oh it's wrong for me to stay in the closet, but Barbie and Frodo can hide behind their straight façade. Whatever. I'll fuck their love lives up a little bit; Oh God, Brittany; why are you bending over, to fucking tease me! _

Santana slowly stroked Brittany's back; she straightened her body, and looked at Santana; with a slightly disappointed look in her eyes.

"I wish you were in glee still."

Santana nodded, she was slightly missing it herself, but she didn't want to return yet; relishing the free time she had, not realising she was not just going to spend that time waiting for Brittany.

"I'll meet you outside."

"Well… I want you would re-join."

Santana didn't like her tone, I mean believe me, Santana loved Brittany; and everything about her; but she didn't like being told what to do, by anyone, regardless of who they were, I mean Brittany only had to look at her, and she'd do whatever she wanted but now. Things were different. She didn't like the tone Brittany used, so commanding and not in a hot way.

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Asking."

"It didn't seem like a question; it seemed like you were telling me."

"You can do what you want, I just… I thought you liked glee."

"Don't change the topic. You were telling me to re-join."

"No I wasn't. What's wrong? You look angry." Brittany's hand went to Santana's shoulder, Santana pulled away, knowing how she got when she was angry and people tried to calm her down by touching her; she hated it, well hated most people doing it; "Hey… I was kidding. You don't have to re-join… I was just… please, don't run away again… I only just… I only got you back."

"Stop." Santana's voice was loud, but quite enough not to gain unwanted attention from anyone else, "You keep pushing me, Britt…. To tell my parents, to tell glee club, to admit to everyone… to join glee again… just for fucking one leave me alone." Santana didn't mean for her tone to come out cold and harsh, but she walked away and was too far away when she realised how much of a bitch she really was to Brittany, after all; she wasn't purposely forcing her to do anything; she was being supportive and the perfect girlfriend she really was.

"I'm such an idiot! Now she's gonna hate me!" Santana's mutterings grew loudly as she paced the cheerio changing rooms, forgetting to lock the door behind her; she was stood near the locker Brittany always used; trying to calm down, which wasn't happening, replaying the scene over and over again. Watching herself pull away from Brittany, after everything; the anger went too high and Santana punched the nearest locker she could see, punching all her anger at herself more than anyone, for being totally unreasonable. Letting her forehead rest against the cool metal; she slowly took a deep breath, and turned round to see Sue, and Becky watching her intensely.

"My office, No interruptions, Becky. I need a work alone with my head cheerio." Sue then turned and walked into her office; Becky watched as Santana slowly followed her, closing Sue's office door behind her.

_For fuck sake… Why does anyone wants to piss me off? Oh God… she's wearing her bitch smirk! That's not good._

"Santana, explain to me why there's a Santana Lopez fist shaped mark in my locker? The locker's people like your parents' paid good money for."

"You called me in for a locker." Santana could really not be bothered, with this; she wanted to apologise to Brittany before those trolls to convince her to not bother with her; because in the end; was she really worth all the trouble, all the heart ache? God knows, Santana has hurt Brittany a lot.

"You looked angry, Santana. I was… curious."

"I'm fine."

"Why did you punch my locker?"

"Does it care? Q did worse when she was head cheerio… Working with those trolls; I should be expected to punch a locker…"

"Is it Brittany?" Santana's breath hitched in her throat; giving the coach the bulls eye; of course it was Brittany, who else would Santana be concerned about; "Santana, I asked you a question."

"It's fine."

"Santana, I' not asking you; to find out the gossip. You're…. important… to me. I mean… I thought you girls could depend on me… after all this time."

Santana legit laughed, as she shook her head, in disbelief

"I'm important to you? I can depend on you? You kicked me off head cheerio because I got breast implants; you chose Quinn over me; you insult me every day, you make fun of the fact I'm not white; you make inappropriate comments about my sexuality… you expect me to depend on you! I'm not here to make friends, Coach. You taught us that. Remember the pairing exercise; you had to fall backwards; and you told everyone to drop… so it would teach us to rely on everyone but ourselves. I want nothing from you except what I deserve which is my captaincy. Just for once… leave me alone."

"Santana, I care."

"Care? Oh please. You care more about destroying that little trolls club… I for once; I actually thought I earned this captaincy… I mean last year; I was epic… Quinn left you in lurch again… and you repaid me by giving me co-captain! I mean… just wanky!"

"You're avoiding the question!"

Santana rolled her eyes

"I'm gay, Coach." Santana's voice actually came out strong, typical HBIC style; Sue nodded, actually not surprised given Brittany and hers relationship; "I'm… dating Britt."

Sue nodded against, knowing how hard this really was for Santana, and could tell this wasn't something routinely told; but something people had to earn to be told.

"I haven't really told anyone… I mean, Britt's been great… but…" Santana's wiped her eyes, not even realising she was crying; Sue was going to try and comfort her

"Don't… I mean… I wouldn't want to ruin your tracksuit; I should go… I promised to meet Britt after glee." Santana got up; and walked out into the changing room, picking up her bag; she walked out into the corridors; and was surprised to see people actually looking at her; not shivering in fear from her HBIC glare; she walked to the choir room; and Brittany immediately ran to her.

"San, everyone knows." Brittany's voice a mere whisper in her ear, as she hugged her; as Santana's fears ripped through her whole body

"Girls, how about you come inside for a while?" Mr Schue letting them inside the choir room, as people walked passed, staring at them.

"How does everyone know?"

No answer, no one really wanted to tell Santana; afraid of her getting angry with them; Brittany rubbed her hand, soothing her thumb over her knuckles

"Baby, we heard everything from Sue's office… The inter com thing must have been on…" Santana shook her head, as the glee club watched her react; her inner fears coming to the front, and she flipped out; slowly backing to the door, Brittany grabbed her hand, stopping her; "We're here for you… You don't have to be scared."

"Everyone knows." Santana's voice was a whisper; her tone weak; revealing the real her to the rest of glee; eyes focused on Santana and Brittany; "I'm done. How can I stay here; when they all know the truth? The thing I've been hiding for so long…"

"No one wants you to hide anything, San. I doubt anyone even cares… besides, it should be better. You know you don't have to tell everyone."

"God, why are you so… You think people are gonna let this slide; I'm gonna be ruined. My reputation is ruined. Who wants anything to do with the girl who couldn't even accept she was gay?"

Santana opened the choir room door, and walked out; Brittany following straight after her; the glee kids rushed after to watch; Brittany witnessed as some jock was throwing a slushee right in her face; Santana felt like crying; as her eyes glossed over; she slowly wiped the blue crushed ice from her eyes, and proceeded to find the jock who threw it at her, grapping his collar, she brought her knee up and aimed straight for his crotch.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Santana's began punching him, repeatedly, her anger which built up, from hearing all the gay slurs since day one of high school; taking them out on a guy who never said them directly to her, but still she was too angry to care; on a aggression overload "You disgust me." Another punch, "I hate you!" Another punch; suddenly Santana felt herself being pulled away; she broke from the grip; and was met Brittany's eyes.

"San, please."

"Leave me alone." Santana's voice whispered before grabbing her bag, and rushing down the corridor; out of the exit door, running away from dealing with it all, from the looks and, the talks.

Brittany watched as the girl she loves ran away from her again; she slowly took a deep breath, and walked passed Mr Schue, picking up her bag; she then followed the direction in which Santana ran off in; Mr Schue stopped her.

"We're all here for her… let her know that."

Brittany nodded, and then continued walking; she made it outside, and saw the familiar figure of Santana waiting back the gates; Brittany walked over, dropping her bag on the floor, Santana immediately wrapped her arms round Brittany's waist; Brittany engulfed her tightly, kissing the side of her head lightly.

"We'll work it out."

"I'm not ready, Britt." Santana's internal fears being revealed; Brittany nodded, and leaned down, making her eyes connect with Santana's; chocolate brown mixing with sky blue; an explosive of love being instantly shared.

"We will work it out. I will help you… I know you're angry and upset… but I'm here."

Santana nodded, and Brittany smiled; at least Santana was not running away anymore. She could handle this; handle dealing with Santana.

"Britt?"

"Yes, baby."

"I need to tell my Grandmother, Britt. She'd kill me if my mom or dad told her… Besides, I owe her the truth right?"

"Of course."

"I want you to come with me… You make me feel brave." Santana smiled slightly, but Brittany could still see the flicker of sadness in her eyes; leaning in; Brittany pressed her lips against hers, offering Santana some comfort, to show her she really did love her and would always be here for her.

"You make me feel brave too, San."

Santana laughed

"Well, duh! Only just notice."

Brittany laughed

"We're gonna be okay right?" Santana's voice had turned serious; as her fingers entangled with Brittany's; who smiled at their hands, and nodded

"As long as we're together… we'll be fine… Besides; since you told your parents… we still have to tell mine; don't think you're getting out of it; or I'll tell my mom you got me pregnant." Brittany's smile had turned into a devious smirk, as she was definitely planning some future Pierce-Lopez babies.

"Don't even think about it, Britt."

"Come on, I bet our children would look pure adorable. I hope they get your ass." Brittany's laugh increased as she walked off down the block; Santana jogged after her

"My ass is fine. If it's a girl… she's so grounded until she's 30!"

"I totally agreed with you. No one guy or girl is going anywhere near her."

"Especially if it's a spawn of Faberry; I will literally… go all Lima Heights."

Brittany laughed

"Q's baby will look cute."

Santana nodded

"Just imagine it though… Ew. Our kids will totally kick their asses. HBIC style."

"You're cute." Brittany bumped her hip against Santana's who looked down, blushing slightly; they continued walking to Santana's.


	8. Chapter 8

"San, you're taking too long…" Brittany was lying on Santana's clothes covered bed; her lips pressed in thought; Santana was in her closet.

"Give me a minute."

"You've had about 500 already, but another won't make any difference."

"Shut up, smart ass." Santana looked at Brittany who smirked; "I just wanna… wear something…"

"Wear that then… At least you're not naked."

"You wish."

"I do actually."

Santana rolled her eyes

"My mom won't even let me have a lock on my door now; like I'm gonna invite a bunch of my lesbian friends round; and have orgies or something… Totally buzz kill." Santana walked over, and flung herself on her bed, pulling herself into Brittany's embrace; she leaned in, and nudged her nose against Brittany's; earning herself a giggle from the blonde.

"You look fine in that."

"I might change in a minute." Santana's hand tugged on the black patterned dress; Brittany leaned in and pressed her lips against Santana's temple

"I think you should wear that."

Santana's turned to meet Brittany's face

"You think so?"

"I think you look pretty."

"Just pretty?" Santana's eyebrow kinked in an adorable way; Brittany smirked; and tilted her head to see Santana's face more clearly, her fingers slowly moving a loose strand of hair; her fingertips gazing her defined cheekbones.

"You know you're more than pretty, San…" Brittany's lips formed a big smile, and she focused on her girlfriend's facial features, memorising one part and then noticing another adorable quirk; Santana's finger tapped on Brittany's nose.

"Spacing out again B." Santana was now looking at her celling; Brittany nodded; "You're lucky your parents have no clue… we can totally get our mack on at yours; no weird awkwardness."

Brittany nodded, not really paying them much attention to what Santana was saying, only catching the end of her sentence.

"You know what else will be awkward?"

"What, Britt?"

"Your Grandmother finding out from someone else."

Santana nodded, and Brittany immediately recognised the withdrawn behaviour; just like when she told her she loved Artie; slowly slipping back into her shell of a life; Brittany went to lean over; when Santana cleared her throat.

"I'm scared, B…. I've never been this… worried. I mean I was frightened telling you; and my parents… but this is a different level. She's like… my hero."

"Exactly, San. Your hero, you own this to her." Brittany leaned her head on Santana's shoulder; so she was closer to Santana; who looked and nodded

"You're right. Ready to go?"

"Of course."

Santana and Brittany stood up; both of them grabbing a jacket; they then walked downstairs; and told Maria, they were going out for a few hours. They then got inside Santana's car, snapping their seatbelts on; their journey to Santana's Grandmother's house began.

_Oh shit… Why am I so nervous? Britt's here… She'll be okay. Yeah, she will… but what if she isn't? Oh God… Britt's looking at me. Act strong._

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's knee; slightly squeezing it to try and show Santana she was here for her; meeting Santana's eyes; Santana instantly felt her doubts slip away as Brittany immediately made her feel more secure.

"Thanks." Santana's voice coming out as a whisper; Brittany smiled; and just lightly squeezed her knee again; Santana tried to just focus on the driving, but she was so nervous; even though Brittany was helping.

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do not you want me to come inside?"

"That's the same question, Britt."

Brittany laughed, and Santana shook her head, not finding anything about this situation humorous; her frown was so perfect plastered on her face; and Brittany noticed and laughed harder.

"You seriously are the… cutest little thing ever." Santana's frown turned into a smile; as Brittany's smile went even wider; her fingers lacing with Santana's, as she continued driving at a much slower pace; parking up; she pulled her car keys out.

"Can you wait… in the car?" Santana's eyes remained locked on her Grandmother's house; she turned when she felt Brittany's hand on her shoulder; meeting concerned blue eyes. Santana took a deep breath knowing Brittany was trying to think of something to say; to remind her that she was going to be there for her.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany's eyes drawing into Santana's; who smiled; and nodded, agreeing with the statement; leaning in, she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, kissing the skin she could reach; as if trying to convey the same emotion to Brittany; "She's going to love you, Santana…. Take your time, okay?"

"Thank you. I owe you."

Santana smiled; and then stepped out of the car, slamming it shut; she leaned against it; watching the house; dreading the next few moments as they would change her life. Her abuela was her life; her opinion alone was up there on the list with Brittany; joint first. She was like her mother; she often was the person who raise Santana; as if her own child; her abuela had witnessed Santana as a young child and had observed her blossoming relationship with Brittany. Stumbling to the door, as her body and emotions were crippled with fear, and strangely; guilt; as she knocked her knuckles loudly against the wooden door, feeling Brittany's gaze on her back.

_Here we go. It is all going to happen. Why isn't she answering? Oh God, I can hear her footsteps. What will I say? Fuck! I wished I asked Britt to come inside; I would have felt so calm with her._

The door creaked out; an older version of Santana's mother stood at the door; her eyes instantly sparkling as she saw Santana's face; wrapping her arms around her, actually shocking Santana as her mind was clouded with her daunting thoughts.

"Oh Santana!" Santana smiled as she took her arm, and walked into the house, closing the door afterwards; they sat down opposite each other in the front room; Santana was nervously fidgeting with her hands, slightly sweating from the nerves she was feeling; she noticed her abuela's gaze on her, making her feel self-conscious; a sharp shock from her usual carefree self.

"What's the matter, Santana?"

"Abuela, I… I have to tell you something." Her nerves reaching the peak as she nodded to her statement, obviously wanting for her to continue; "I… I care about you so much, Abuela; and you are so special to me; you raised me… and I am proud about who I am…. You taught me to be myself; and not to care about what other people think. I love you, and I want you to know this; as I have been doing the exact opposite. I've… I've been hiding who I am; from nearly everyone… and I just can't do it anymore… I'm just exhausted being someone else."

Santana slowly moved forward, remaining eye contact with her abuela; who was listening to every word; her face was expressionless; but it was scaring Santana anymore; she wanted to be honest to everyone; for once in her life, she was just too tired to fight off the truth; she just wanted to be Santana; and not have this dread feeling following her.

"Abuela; I feel… I like girls… in the way I should like boys. It's always been there; I tried to denying it but I just couldn't. I love Brittany; and I know I will never feel this love for a boy; or anyone for that matter. She is amazing; she's shown me so much… I am so grateful that I found her."

Santana watched as a flicker of something crossed her Abuela's eyes; as she changed her sitting position, moving slightly before moving back to Santana; giving her silent permission to continue.

"I have tried for so long to hide it; and I was doing fine; by lying to myself; lying to my parents, lying to Britt; lying to you… I was miserable… And I realised it's not worth it; I would have lost Brittany; and myself if I didn't admit the truth. It wasn't… It just wasn't right. This is the truth; this is me…"

Santana slowly rubbed her hands on her thighs; watching as her Grandmother crossed her arms; Santana's courage slowly decreasing as her nerves increased due to her Grandmother's silence.

"Say something please." Her voice reduced to a soft tone; Santana looked upwards, before looking back to her palms.

"What… What are you Santana?" Her voice hissed like she was talking about some else; a horrible person; not her own daughter; Santana crinkled her nose in shock at the way her abuela spoke at her with such disgust; "You're a lesbian! You have a secret, Santana. You don't tell everyone; it is a secret for a reason; You need to leave, Santana. I can't bear to look at you; you're no Granddaughter of mine; you are a disgrace; to this family. I don't want to see you again." Santana's tears were freely following down her cheeks; as her Grandmother's words hit her hard; she wiped her tears, before she was reduced to begging her.

"Abuela, please… I'm not a disgrace; I just… please."

"Get out; and stay away!" Her Grandmother's tone was more of a growl, before she stood up and walked out of the room; Santana began crying harder; running of the room; she slammed the door; and ran down the street; Brittany saw a swoosh of Black hair; and the tanned legs of Santana running off; getting out of the car; she ran after her; pounding against the pavements as Santana ignored her pleas to stop and talk. Brittany slowed up as Santana was out of her sight; she then walked back to the car; taking Santana's car keys out; she was going to drive home; and then saw Santana's Grandmother's house; and wanted to talk; Walking up she knocked and the door opened; seeing who it was; it was going to slam shut; but Brittany stopped it.

"What did you say to her?"

"I don't want to speak to you people."

"You people? We're normal, you know. This isn't a choice; and you'd be a better person; you know the person Santana loves if you admitted that; or at least accept it. Do you even know how hard this was for her? She came hear more scared that I have ever seen her; even considering I saw her pee her pants when she was like 8 from watching a movie; which no joke wasn't even scary. She's not a fearless gay-corn. I just… You will regret this; she'll grow up; and I know we'll stay together… and when we get married and have kids… you'll miss that; you'll miss the Granddaughter who has changed so much; who is worth so much more than you." Brittany shook her head, before walking off; she turned round; "You watched us… when you saw us playing wives… you called it cute; It's the same thing; we belong together; we knew all along… how can it be wrong?"

Brittany walked to Santana's car, slowly driving off, not to fast as she was a terrible driver; watching as Santana's Grandmother closed the door. Brittany drove to Santana's housing, parking outside; she walked up; and knocked.

"Hey, Mrs Lopez; Is Santana home?" Brittany avoided looking at Maria; as she had been crying and she didn't want Santana's mother to know.

"No, I'm afraid she isn't. Do you want to wait or…"

"I'll be in her room, Thank you." Brittany then walked rushed upstairs; stumbling into Santana's bedroom; she closed the door, and climbed into Santana's bed; clutching a soft toy of a duck which she gave to Santana once for her birthday; she was going to give her a real one but Maria told her that Santana was want to eat it; as a joke which Brittany took seriously; she made sure to check all her duck toys; whenever Santana came to sleepover.

Speaking of sleep; Brittany's senses were on Santana overload, and her eyes slowly drifted off into a sleep; clutching at the toy tightly; Brittany fell straight asleep; not wanting up when Maria came in to check on her; or when Santana climbed in the bed next to her; wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist; in an attempt to ease her damaged heart; she soon fell asleep, emotionally exhausted from crying too much.

After 9pm; Brittany felt her waist being squeezed, opening her eyes lightly; she was met by a perfect face; smiling at Santana's face as her brown eyes melted into hers.

"Hey." Santana's voice was raspier than normal due to so much crying; Brittany leaned up and slowly rubbed her thumb under Santana's eyes, wiping the red marks from the tears; Santana leaned in, and caught Brittany's lips; in a sweet kiss; Brittany then went to deepen the kiss; but Santana lied her head on Brittany's chest, letting herself try and fall back to sleep as Brittany watched Santana in a perplexed manner.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Brittany nodded; and yet had nothing to say to help her; feeling the pain Santana was going through; she felt lost; almost obstructive in Santana's life; stopping her from being who her Grandmother wanted her to be; Santana looked up at Brittany's face, and slowly wiped Brittany's cheeks and unwanted tears were being shed.

"Can I help?" Brittany sounded scared; and Santana immediately regretted leaving Brittany alone; she bit her bottom lip nervously; and then leaned her head back on her chest.

"No, Britt. Just… stay with me, please."

Authors note: I have realised I have been a bit of a prick ignoring your lovely comments about this story. I am grateful; and do appreciate all the comments.

The next chapter is a little more angst… Brittany will tell her parents… Keep reading


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany obeyed Santana's plea; and stayed with Santana; holding her all night; waiting until she fell back asleep before calling her own mother and telling her she was staying at Santana for the night. Brittany comfortingly, then wrapped her arms around; and fell asleep snuggled closely to her girlfriend.

In the morning, Brittany inhaled the familiar smell of Lopez's tradition breakfast; pulling the covers of her half covered body; she turned to try and find Santana, who had left her bed previously; quickly checking the bathroom; before waking downstairs; and seeing Santana sitting on the dining table, talking to her mother as she prepared breakfast.

"Morning." Brittany hopped on to the chair next to Santana, smiling slightly at the tired looking tanned girl; before smiling towards Maria.

"Hey Brittany, breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Maria nodded and carefully placed some pancakes and bacon on a plate; she placed it in front of Brittany; who quickly tucked in; after a few minutes, she noticed Santana wasn't eating, "Aren't you hungry, San? You never ate yesterday…"

"I'm not hungry." Santana mumbled whilst sipping her coffee; Brittany looked at Maria; who was smiling at Brittany politely; she was more than used to Santana's almost distant behaviour; so was Brittany; she just wasn't in the mood to chase Santana into accepting this. So what if her Grandmother wasn't accepting; everyone else was? Isn't it better to be optimistic than pessimistic? If you're a pessimist, aren't you just deciding things will already go wrong?

Brittany shrugged her shoulders; and Santana walked off into the front room; sitting down into the couch; Maria walked in; and sat opposite, picking up a magazine; Brittany walked in and sat next to Santana; taking her hand, she laced their fingers together, as she stared lovingly at Santana.

"Do you feel any better?"

"No." Santana's tone was blunt, and almost sounded dismissive; almost as if she didn't want this conversation to even happen.

_What is she playing at? My mother is right there. She has no idea her mother; my abuela hates my guts. I can't believe her. I swear she better stop!_

"San." her tone was soft, as she didn't want to be intimate with Santana in front of Santana's mother; plus she knew Santana liked to keep their moments private; not because she was embarrassed or ashamed; she just preferred to keep their relationship to themselves; she hated people interfering with it; when it had nothing to do with them; "I'm worried about you…"

Santana met her eyes, which showed concern; and she instantly felt so loved by Brittany; those eyes were so pure, and honest; she was incredibly lucky to have been blessed with Brittany.

"I'm just… I'm fine, Britt."

"No you're not…" muttered Brittany, picking at her jeans, before looking around the room; she then felt Santana squeeze her knee; and she walked off towards the window, looking out; for her father's car

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't snap at you." Brittany nodded; and Santana turned round to meet her gaze; Brittany got up; and walked over to her, taking her hand, she leaned in towards Santana's face; Santana panicked, and saw her mother looking over; instantly panicking, she pushed Brittany away; and then regretted it, as she saw Brittany's hurt expression.

Trembling slightly as Brittany staggered back; her face clear with a vaguely confused expression as to why Santana had pushed her away; Maria wiped her hands together; and left the room; sensing she was not needed; due to Santana's appearance.

_Shit; why did I push her away? I don't know why; Fuck! What do I say? I don't know; I'm just… confused. She looks so hurt… shit!_

"Umm is everything… okay?" Brittany's expression was still slightly puzzled as to why Santana was acting like this to her; she tried to smile and act normal; but it was so clearly a fake smile; and she knew Santana would be able to see straight through it; Brittany saw Santana trying to think; and just shook her head, assuming Santana wanted to be alone; "I'll call you later, okay?"

Brittany grabbed her jacket and walked to the front door; Santana followed her; still silent, as Brittany pulled her trainers.

"Sorry." This got Brittany's attention, she now looked even more hurt; Santana's mind was going mad; with thoughts; and questions.

_Why does she look like I've killed her fat cat? I don't know what to say; and I don't know why I didn't just kiss her? Hell; I've done it enough times. I'm... I just want to talk… easy said than done with Britt. _

"Sorry?" Brittany's expression wasn't changing; "Sorry for what Santana? Why you're acting like I'm the one who didn't accept you? Why you pushed me away again? Why do you look like I'm overreacting? You know that you're mad and I get it… just don't take it out on me…"

Brittany opened the door, and walked out; slamming it afterwards; and she quickly jogged down the path, and round the corner, not giving Santana a chance to catch her or stop her.

Santana walked up to her bedroom; slamming the door; and throwing herself on the bed; burying her face in her pillow; trying to calm her mind which was spinning as for her control which was fraying. She was angry with Brittany, for being like that. She wasn't blaming her for Grandmother; nor was she trying to run away again. She just wanted to talk; about everything.

_I wasn't doing anything; God just because I'm not in the mood. I wasn't even trying to run away; Trust Brittany to throw that in my face. God; Today is not getting any better. _

Santana later tried to call Brittany several times; which were ignored; she knew Brittany was being petty by ignoring her; so decided not to bother; and just hang out with her parents; Santana also found herself ignoring all the member of the glee club; especially Quinn and Rachel who felt themselves who experts on Lesbian relationships; given the fact they were both flirting with each other and yet hiding it.

Santana walked into school; through the corridors; her attention focusing on her headphones and the angry music which was summing up the weekend Santana just had; she had the idea to ignore everyone; today. Especially Brittany; give her a taste of her medicine.

"Morning." Santana turned as she heard Finn's monotone voice booming into her right ear; she slowly turned and faced him, pulling her headphones out; to signal she was listening.

"What, jumbo?"

"I was wondering whether you would be open to re-join glee; we sure miss having you-"

"I'm gonna stop you now; afores you embarrass yourself even more." Santana's trademark smirk was firmly in place; Finn's glum face restored its traditional confused look.

"Brittany said you would come back."

"Well, Brittany needs to keep her opinions to herself!" Santana snapped each word as her anger was fully charged towards pretty much everyone; she slammed her locker and stormed off; walking towards the English classrooms; Finn rubbed his forehead and walked off towards; the choir room; sitting next to Rachel, everyone looked at him, expecting the gossip about Santana.

"She's not coming back. So thanks, Brittany! You made me look like a loser."

"I don't think even Britt needs to make you look like a loser; you do it yourself! Santana hates you; why would she listen to anything you said… Boys are clueless." Quinn's mocking laugh ended her put down of Finn; as her eyes wandered to Rachel's who immediately rubbed Finn's arm

"I applaud your courage to try, Finn. It's more than what others have done."

"I've tried Rach. She's been ignoring me all weekend. I even dropped round on Saturday."

"Well, given that… I still believe Santana is struggling with some internal battles; some which maybe even we can't help with." Rachel's eyes glanced at Brittany a second too long; and Brittany felt like Rachel was accusing her of not caring enough to help Santana.

"Does Finn tell you what he's thinking, Rachel? His emotions, his fears, his… everything."

"Of course."

"So you have no idea how hard it is to have the one person who you love more than anything else in the world hides everything from you? You have no idea how hard it is to read that person; because they have built a whole defence around themselves; so no one can hurt them…. You have no idea how guilty you feel for hurting them when you're trying to help." Brittany stood up; and walked to the door, she spun round to face all the glee members and Mr Schue who was sat next to Artie, listening in; "I'm trying… It's hard to get through to her… It's hard and I'm exhausted from trying."

Santana cleared her throat loudly, to gain Brittany's attention, already having everyone else's. Brittany twirled round and saw Santana immediately regretting what she said.

"I was coming to get you… but you should rest; it is so exhausting being my girlfriend; right? Makes you want cripples who have no problems being themselves." Santana walked off; but Brittany rushed after her, grabbing Santana's wrist; she pulled it free automatically

"Did you hear all of it?"

"Yeah, why couldn't you just tell me yourself?"

"I try, but you're you… it's hard to talk to you."

"So it's my fault, you're not brave enough to tell me the truth?"

"You really wanna talk about being brave and telling the truth?"

"You really wanna bring up me being a coward, and scared of admitting I was gay? Britt, do you think I was trying to protect myself… I was scared for you; for us. We aren't respected anymore… People are disgusted; and they literally hate us for this. I wasn't being cowardly; I was trying to save you from dealing with this. With dealing with telling your parents; because we don't know what they say; and l know if your parents don't like your sexuality… it would kill you inside… and that would hurt me."

"I know, San. I just… I hate how you can so easily run away from me; I thought we figured this out… you know that we tell each other everything and deal with it together? I know your abuela wasn't so accepting but we just have to wait; for her to become accepting. I wanted to ask you something anyway."

"Sure, B."

"My parents… I want to tell them with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you there; I think if we do it together; we'll be a two-shot and braver together."

"Sounds good, Britt."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, easily pressing her lips against Santana in an innocent peck; as they tightened the hug; and just tried to forget all the arguing; and focus on each other. Santana could felt Brittany's heart beat against her chest; lacing their fingers together; she slowly leaned in, caught Brittany's lips, Brittany pulled her closer, extending the kiss, easily; as Santana opened her mouth for her; trying to be more public about their relationship like Brittany wanted; Brittany felt Santana lightly nip against her bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but it earned a loud mouth from Brittany, Santana smirked against her lips; leaning back; Santana slowly wiped along her bottom lip, as Brittany watched her.

"You really are my favourite taste ever, Britt-Britt." Santana winked, and bumped her hips against Brittany's who blushed lightly; as she slowly entwined their fingers together; and began walking to their first class of the day; enjoying a fairly comfortable day; sitting at the cheerios' table together; Brittany was occasionally feeding Santana grapes as Santana was fixing Brittany's maths homework.

"You thought pi meant Pie?"

"You do realise what you said right?"

"Like the eating pie?"

"I didn't realise there was another type of pie." Brittany popped another grape into Santana's mouth; smirking as Santana began chewing whilst knitting her eyebrow at another one of Brittany's obscure answers.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel."

"Hey Britt; Santana. Is everything okay between you two now?"

"If you ever make a comment like that to Britt; I'll staple your Barbara posters to the ceiling and throw eggs at them." Santana's glare was perfectly in place; Brittany slowly squeezed her thigh underneath the table, as a warning to calm down; Santana immediately looked to her and smiled; lightly nodding.

"Anyway, Santana, Britt; how are you both? Have you told your parents yet?"

"Just mine left." Brittany's grin was still just as wide, which showed no signs of nervousness; the same couldn't be said for Santana who was nervous as hell; lightly drawing faces on the inside of Brittany's left thigh; before turning back to Brittany's maths book; Quinn tapped Santana's shoulder and signalled to the left; Santana nodded.

"I'll meet you near my car." Santana's lips pressed to Brittany's cheek; before Santana sent a glare to Rachel; and followed Quinn outside towards the bleachers; Quinn sat down as Santana leaned against the rust coated metal; checking her nails before looking at Quinn.

"Where's your annoying pep talk then?" Quinn laughed

"I just wanted to check on you. Britt mentioned your grandmother wasn't… so happy."

"She told me to stay away from her… And then Britt freaked out at me; just because I didn't wanna mack in front of my mother."

"Britt probably didn't acknowledge that. Don't give her a hard time; she's been more patient with you than anyone else would have been. Trust me; even if your tongue is so called magic; Britt's words not mine… you're a jerk for making her wait so long to be out."

"I was scared, okay? Anyway, I don't see you picking up smurfette do I? As disgusting as it is… she is seriously giving me and Britt high rating on the gaydar."

"Rachel? Oh San… No. She's got Finn; and I'm not into girls…"

Santana laughed loudly

"You are seriously a liar, Q. You weren't into girls at cheer camp; didn't stop you from trying to top my girl."

"You wouldn't let me go… until I tried it; besides it never happened again. Besides… I think me and Rach are just friends. You sure you're gonna be okay? I hate that you ignore me out of this, San."

"I only need Britt to deal with, Quinn. Trust me… She makes me better."

Quinn nodded; and stood up; waiting for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Santana, pulling her into an involuntary hug; tightening it; to make Santana accept it; which she did, unwillingly.

"Okay, let go now."

Quinn pulled back, and smiled brightly; an actually genuine smile; which surprisingly creeped Santana out; she immediately excused herself; promising t call Quinn tonight; and walked off to meet Brittany at her car; seeing creamy milky legs perched on her car; which licked her lips in anticipation of tasting her favourite flavour; opening the car; Brittany put her bag in the backseat, and sat in the front; leaning over when Santana got in the car; she pressed her lips lightly to Santana's.

"What was that for?"

"To calm you down. I know you're nervous for me… but you don't have to be; I know that as long as we have each other. I'm better than good, Babe. I'm great; just like Tony."

Santana's eyes shot up in confusion;

_Tony who? Don't ask… It'll be one of Lord Tubs' friends… maybe his dealer; Haha a cat dealer. God, Lopez you are so funny. _

"You're doing that thing again."

"What thing Britt?"

"The thing when you're thinking but won't tell me…"

"I love you."

Brittany smirked; at the Latina's out of nowhere declaration of love; lacing their fingers together; Brittany pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Santana's hand.

"I love you too. Just in case you were having any doubts…" Brittany smiled; and looked at Santana's eyes, which were looking at her house; "We should… tell them then."

Santana nodded; and quickly unbuckled both of them; getting out of the car; she walked over to Brittany; and linked their pinkies together.

"Don't worry." Santana's low whisper, before they walked isndie the house; Brittany walked passed her sister Kirsty as she immediately engulfed Santana in a tight hug; Santana smirked and knelt down to her eye line; poking her nose as she made general chit chat as Brittany went in search of her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Brittany walked into the kitchen; and found them preparing supper; they turned to meet her; and saw expression.

"What happened, B?"

"Can we talk privately?"

Both of Brittany's parents looked at each other; silently communicating with each other; they nodded and followed Brittany into the front room; Santana was sat on the couch; playing with her cheerio skirt; Brittany smiled and sat next to her; linking their pinkies towards as her parents sat opposite them.

"What's going on, Kiddo?"

"Umm… I just… I'm not good at talking." Santana had to hide a smirk as Brittany looked to her for courage, "I'm… dating Santana, and I'm in love with her. I think I always have been. Please don't kick me out… Lord Tubbington will burn my stuff." Santana laughed, and then quickly stifled it; by a glare from Brittany.

Sarah and Edward looked at each other; and smiled; already aware of the doubts they both had but ignored until their daughter confirmed them.

"Oh Brittany; we kinda knew sweetie… but thank you for telling us." Sarah walked over and wrapped her arms around Brittany, hugging her sweetly; "Good for you, kiddo."

"Thanks mom. She's beautiful." Brittany's eyes met a blushing Latina's who shook her head, now lacing their fingers together; "So when did you know? You didn't hear us did you?"

Santana, Edward and Sarah's eyes all widened to Brittany, for admitting that in front of them; Santana shook her head; and muttered something about secrets, B.

"What do you think Dad?"

"I'm glad you're happy, Britt. That's all that matters to us, sweetie… If Santana makes you happy; we'll support you."

"I do have one question."

"Okay, mom. What is it?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Officially or unofficially?" Avoiding the look Santana was giving her to just shut up; about how long; but Brittany was honest with everyone; it was one of her best qualities.

"Both."

"Officially a few months… Unofficially since freshman year." Brittany's eyes left her mother; and focused on the floor unsure of her mother, or father's reaction; Santana squeezed her hand, trying to be comfortingly without being a a smug bitch in front of Brittany's parents.

"Do your parents know Santana?"

"Yes, Britt came with me to tell them." Santana's normally quiet voice came out shaky; and immediately caught the attention of Brittany, who put her arm around her waist, pulling her closer; and automatically kissing her temple affectionately; Sarah let out an Aww; which caused both Brittany and Santana to blush; and pull away.

"Mom!"

Sarah smirked; and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand; leaning to her ear; her lips tickling the shell of Santana's ear.

"Let's go upstairs." Santana nodded, but looked at Sarah and Edward; who had heard Brittany; Sarah smiled as they both look towards them.

"Open door, kiddo… You know the rules."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but nodded; tugging Santana's hand; they made their way upstairs to Brittany's bedroom, leaving the door particarly open; they climbed on the bed; Santana lied on top of Brittany, resting her head on Brittany's chest, slowly drawing lazily circles on the smooth toned thighs of Brittany; who giggled as Santana's ministrations tickled her.

"Your parents were pretty cool, huh B?"

"Yeah, totally baby. You were so cute… Blushing sexy Tana!"

"Shut up, Britt. I don't blush; I'm Latina."

"You're Lebanese, Santana. It's a different thing." Brittany pressed her lips against Santana's forehead; "I still love you though."

Sarah and Edward were watching by the door suddenly feeling so honoured that their daughter met Santana all those years ago; so warmed by the sight in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana and Brittany were lying on Santana's bed, they were getting ready for school; Santana was doing Brittany's hair; slowly scraping her fingers through Brittany's hair, letting her nails trail all the way to the base of her neck.

"That's nice." Brittany tried to turn around to face Santana, but she pushed her face to look away from her

"Don't. I just wanna let you relax. These past few days down have been quite tiring." Santana leaned down, and pressed her lips to the smooth flesh of Brittany's neck, moving round to her ear, kissing just below it; Brittany leaned back, letting more of her skin by available for Santana's kisses.

"Lie down." Santana's voice husks against Brittany's ear; her lips grazing the outer ear; Brittany's body involuntarily shivered from the touch; Brittany lied down, and Santana straddled the lower part of Brittany's back; letting her thighs rest on the hips of Brittany's; she leaned down, and moved Brittany's hair, to apply light kisses to her neck; edging across to quick nips; Brittany's body reacting in shudders from the different sensations; the length of Santana's tongue trailing behind Brittany's ear; before teeth scraped the lobe.

"Turn around." Brittany nodded; and turned around; Santana lifted up; before setting back on the stomach of Brittany, leaning down; Santana caught Brittany's lips; a sweet kiss which instantly turned fervent; tongues moving in an almost private synchronised dance. Hands groping as much skin as possible; Brittany's top and skirt tugged off; and on the floor; as a distraction of more skin; Santana moved down Brittany's body, kissing along collarbone; the nape between breasts, hands teasing hardened nipples; as Brittany arched her body in encouragement for Santana to continue further down; Santana looked up and met aroused cloudy blue eyes; before smirking; and letting her tongue trail along the toned stomach as it rippled; reaching Brittany's underwear; she moved to Brittany's thighs; and began nipping the skin; Brittany leaned up on her elbows; and Santana stopped to meet her eyes; their eyes connecting in the most loving connection.

_God, she's so beautiful. Everything about her screams perfection. I just… I just wanna worship her. Her eyes, her breasts, and her stomach, even her smell. All perfection. One touch from her, and I'm literally in heaven. She has no idea the effect she has on me!_

"Please, San." Brittany's voice interrupting her loving approval of Brittany's body, and basically all things Brittany; Santana smirked lightly to herself, hoping to tease her but sensing Brittany's need, she shook all thoughts of her mind.

"Fine, baby." Santana dragged the underwear off; and slowly settled in between her legs; slowly leaning forward; humming in approval at the pure scent of Brittany; Brittany's frustrated groans interrupted Santana's fixation; and she edged forward and parted the folds; flattening her tongue and then curving it so it hit Brittany's clit as she dragged it upwards; resulting in Brittany moaning loudly at the wet and warm contact; and rocked her hips to encourage Santana.

"San, do it again." Santana let her tongue lap up the sweet juice from Brittany, before reaching the sensitive clit again; letting her tongue rub along it; before sucking it; earning a throaty moan from Brittany; who tugged on Santana's hair, cursing under her breath; Santana let one of her hands which was gripping the strong thighs; and let two fingers began encircling the entrance; sensing Brittany's disapproving glare, she slipped inside, and began pumping in and out, meeting Brittany's own thrusts. The only sounds in the bedroom were the loud moans from Brittany, and the wet slapping of skin on skin.

With one last nip to her clit; Brittany snapped her head back in pure pleasure as she tumbled over the edge; her body going stiff as pleasure cursed through her body; Santana helped her ride it out; and then crawled up; and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, lazily kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you." Brittany's low voice mumbled into Santana's ear; Santana laughed

"You don't have to thank me… Trust me, I love doing it!" Santana's lips met her moist temple; as she waited until Brittany caught her breath.

"I love you." Brittany whispered in her ear, as she kissed Santana's cheek; Santana smiled; and crashed their lips together.

"I love you too."

Santana rolled off the bed, and passed Brittany her cheerio uniform, helping her get it on; she grabbed Brittany's trainers and tied them for her, before redoing the pony tail for her.

"San, what about you?" Brittany's eyes going towards Santana's crotch; Santana smiled and shook her head

"Oh… I'm good."

"Really? I don't mind…"

"We're late for school, B."

"No. I'm late for glee."

"Well, I was going to ask to join again. I am missing it; and I only wait for you-"before Santana could even finish; Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend; planting kisses along her face; tugging her towards the already messy bed; landing with a plop; Santana giggled against Brittany's cheek.

Meanwhile Quinn was leaning against the piano; as Rachel talked to Finn and Puck; about the song they were going to perform for Santana and Brittany; in a clear message which showed support for their journey. Quinn's eyes curiously traced Rachel's body; she licked her lips in enjoyment before moving over to the short singer; in an attempt to stop checking her out.

"Just don't mess it up, Finn!" Quinn's snappy voice rose out over Rachel's; Finn's face dropped into his normal self-pity dopey look; before he nodded and walked out; towards to auditorium; Puck smirked; as Rachel shook her head at Quinn's behaviour.

"He isn't going to mess it up, Quinn."

"Oh please; he despises Santana; why wouldn't he ruin it, so she wouldn't join? I bet you he was planning it all along. You probably helped him!"

"This was my idea. I asked you for help. I must admit, Santana is not easy person to get along with; but she is incredibly loyal to those who she does get along with… Brittany, yourself… Umm Sue even." Quinn laughed

"Glee club! She's loyal to us; all of us. Rachel since day one; she has always been here for us!"

"Of course." Rachel smiled; and then turned to Puck who was still smirking to him; "What Noah?"

"I was just wondering when you two were gonna become the two new closet lesbians. I take it Rach is the new Britt; making you the new San. Damn…" Quinn pushed Puck away, before glaring and walking out; Rachel shook her head.

"You really are disgusting, Puck. I am not gay, nor is Quinn. For you to suggest we are is just obscure. I have to ensure Mr Schue remembers to get Santana in the auditorium on time. Don't be late." Rachel poked Noah in the arm, before walking out; to try and find Quinn before seeing Mr Schue; Quinn was sat at the back of the auditorium; looking ahead at the stage; Rachel carefully sat next to her; immediately sensing her presence; Quinn let her breath out slowly.

"I flipped out, at her." Quinn's voice was a whisper and immediate caught Rachel's attention; looking over at her; "Both of them actually. They would probably kill me if they knew."

"If they knew what, Quinn?"

"That I'm a hypocrite." Quinn increased her fidgeting

"How?"

"I told them that it was sick. I told my best friends, that the love they were feeling, experiencing was wrong; Britt… She was so sweet and innocent; she told me that she was in love with San, and was going to change her mind. I made them hide it from me. The worst part is… I felt so loved when… I joined in… Oh God. Why am I telling you this?"

"You joined in?" whispered Rachel, her voice clear from any judgement

"Once, at cheer camp… I was crying because Finn… he cancelled our date for his mom. I should have been amazed at his devotion to her; but I was hurt…. Britt and San were in our room. I shouted at them; and they suggested a way to relax; I denied…. at first, but San was adamant I would enjoy it…"

"And did you?"

"I felt cherished, for once in my life. I brushed the feeling away; and I forced my denial into so called disgust of them."

Rachel nodded, and rubbed Quinn's arm, meeting her regretful gaze; Rachel was trying to think of something to say; something which could ease some of Quinn's guilt.

"Are you gay?" It spilt out of Rachel's mouth before she could even register it; but what shocked Rachel the most was Quinn's limp nod, Rachel smiled comfortingly; "You should talk to them yourself; but maybe this song will ease… your guilt; along with your… sexuality."

"How can I look into their eyes after I told them it was wrong?" Quinn's voice was leaning towards a harsh shout; Rachel immediately rubbed her arm again, hoping to sooth her again, "I am disgusted by what I did. I made San feel like Britt was choose Artie again; after everything I made her feel like that; why do you think they weren't as close last year… towards the end. San told Britt… her true feelings, and Britt had Artie to consider; I fucked with their relationship. It wasn't my place."

"Regardless of your input; you were scared, of revealing your own sexuality. It's perfectly understandable. I'm sure Britt and Santana will understand."

"I highly doubt that, RuPaul." Santana's sharp tongue was easily recognised by Quinn and Rachel; who immediately turned to see Brittany and Santana standing by the door; with Mr Schue as the rest of the glee club walked to the stage.

"You actually agreed to hear us?" Quinn's voice was shaky as she hoped Santana would leave the previous conservations for a more private situation; but as she saw Santana tighten her grip of Brittany's hand, she knew Santana wouldn't leave it; she wouldn't even wait for the performance to take place.

"You lied to me." Santana's voice was a faint whisper which echoed in the silent auditorium; Quinn stepped forward, but Santana moved closer to Brittany; who looked surprisingly as hurt as Santana

"San, please."

"Please what,_ Quinn?_" Santana's spitting Quinn's name with as much disgust as she could; as Mr Schue watched in curiosity wondering if he should stop it, before it accelerated; Quinn turned towards Brittany, with the idea she would be more understanding.

"Britt, I'm sorry-"

"You're stupid, and that's coming from me. You acted so... gracious; when you're nothing more than a silly little girl who has to make everyone as miserable as her to succeed. Well, congratulations you got what you wanted. San is miserable; and so am I." Brittany looked towards Santana, and lightly tugged on her hand, pulling her to join Mr Schue at the row of seats near Miss Pillsbury; Quinn followed Rachel carefully avoiding Santana and Brittany's eyes.

"Thanks for staying, girls. Hopefully; you will appreciate what we are trying to convey." Mr Schue smiled widely and then sat down.

Rachel walked out, alone; just her shadow on the stage, as the ray of stage light beamed down on her, she looked sorry; clutching the microphone.

"Now, don't just walk away; pretending everything's okay…"

Finn walked out, and joined Rachel, who passed him the microphone

"Mmm Oh…. And you don't care about me; and I know there's just no use…" Santana was shaking her head in disapproval as Brittany smiled at her; she slowly squeezed Brittany's thigh lightly; before both of them snapped their attention to Quinn who skipped out; and took the microphone

"When all your lies, become your truths… and I don't care… yeah " Quinn met Santana's eyes; and immediately feeling more guilty; "Could you look me in the eyes and tell me you're happy now, Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased?"

Santana loosened her grip on Brittany's thigh; and Brittany met her gaze; as Puck and Artie came out with guitars, strumming along to the song of the musicians.

"Are you happy now?" Quinn and Rachel sing together, and Santana shakes up head, standing up and rushing out; Brittany stands up; as the music song, the performance is over.

"I have to go after her, thanks anyway guys." Brittany smiled lightly; clearly avoiding Quinn's presence, before walking out of the auditorium, to find her girlfriend; which wasn't hard to do; knowing her better than she knew herself.

Sitting down on the bench, she looked around the cheerio's changing room, before meeting Santana's eyes, slightly smiling; Brittany leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around her; bringing her in a tight hug; Santana melted into the warm hold.

"I'm sorry for storming out. She's… just… I don't get why she had to lie to us."

"I know, I don't get it either, but… we will work it out; nothing is going to change us." Brittany's voice slightly mumbled against the top of Santana's head; who giggled from the vibrations of her head, moving back, so she could see Brittany's face, she leaned in, and slowly pressed her thumb softly against Brittany's forehead.

"You're perfect." Brittany's cheek blushed

"Come on, baby… we need to talk to her. I'm angry but…-"

"NO buts. We're angry; ergo let's cut that bitch out of our lives. I wouldn't miss her." Santana's eyes were silently pleading with Brittany to agree with her; Brittany shook her head, and Santana nodded, "I don't get you…. She made us… believe we were wrong."

"San, she didn't even believe it herself. You know you're lying by saying you wouldn't miss her. I know you; and you feel like a bitch for shouting at her; don't you?"

"No." Santana rolled her eyes, and leaned back into Brittany's arms; feeling Brittany place a few soft kisses along her hairline, "We'll find her in a few minutes."

Brittany nodded, and squeezed her arms around Santana a little tighter; relishing the way Santana smiled against her skin; at their physical closeness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Quinn, do calm down. I feel that getting stressed will not help this situation or yourself. Do you want me to try and converse with Santana or Brittany; maybe?" Rachel's figure stopped Quinn from pacing the girls' bathroom anymore; Quinn released her breath, finally free from hiding from the rest of glee who was pestering her about Santana and Brittany storming out of the performance; she was so close to screaming at them; but luckily Rachel pulled her into the bathroom; and pulled the rubbish bin over the handle; locking them in.

"No, Rachel. I want you to stay away from this situation. Santana is going to stab me; and Britt… I've never seen her look so… disappointed. I just… They are my best friends; and I lied to them. "

"They will obviously understand, Quinn. I mean they went through some sexuality changes themselves. Don't beat yourself up about this."

"They're my best friends, Rachel. Maybe you don't understand since you've never had friends but you don't lie to them, you don't insult them, you don't brainwash them about a love which I'm complete jealous about; you don't force them to hide it from you. You don't do that. You're supposed to let them trust you. I should have helped." Quinn was now pacing again; Rachel was completely focused on Quinn, "I forced them to go through it alone; I knew how terrified San was to admit she was in love with Britt. You know what I said?"

"No… What did you say?"

"I laughed in her face; she was crying; and I laughed. Do you realise how fucking selfish that is? I laughed at one of my best friends; one of my only friends; when she was actually being herself for once. You know that girl you've been seeing since freshman year. That is not Santana. The real Santana is amazing; she's so caring, so loving, she's honest and truthful… I beat her up. I abused her truth. I fucked with her when she was at her lowest. Before New York; Santana was convinced by me that Britt was taking Artie back… I just wanted…. I wanted someone to want me; like Finn wants you; Tina and Mike… The only person I could imagine was Santana."

Rachel jaw dropped; she was completely surprised at how manipulative Quinn could be; Quinn leaned against the sinks; her tears freely running, she roughly wiped them away.

"I needed her. She knows me, I know her. I knew I could be happy with her… She is a dedicated person when she needs to be. I tricked her, into being with me. You know we had sex… I felt so loved during… and she called Brittany's name. Do you know how that made me feel? I actually wanted to… God, I don't know what I wanted to do. I made her think that she was in the wrong; that she could never love me if Britt was in the picture. She felt so guilty for saying Brittany's name. After I practically forced her into the situation. I hid the truth; and I used her to my own sick pleasure."

"Quinn, how could you?" Rachel's voice snapped Quinn attention to her; brown eyes meeting brown eyes; Rachel could see the need for forgiveness in Quinn's eyes; "I just wanna know how you could do that. Do you realise what you were trying to do?"

"I wanted someone to love me. Is that so wrong? I've never been loved. Puck wanted sex, Finn wanted you, even Sam wanted someone else. No one has ever wanted me. Let's be clear Britt did turn Santana down. I wanted to help; I know from experience how rejection can be."

"What you did wasn't… going to help. Regardless of your intentions, Brittany had Artie; she had a boyfriend… and not to mention; she probably didn't want to hurt Santana. But in those situations; someone is always going to hurt."

"So rather it is Santana than Artie? She's probably used to it right? Since she's so tough on the outside, she'll get over it."

"I never said that. I didn't suggest that Brittany should hurt anyone; but Santana did get hurt by Brittany… whether the intention was there or not. Anyway, this is not about that; it's about you. Using Santana and Brittany's relationship; and friendship as a crutch to save your own pathetic self from admitting the reason you can't find this love you so desperately want is you. You're stopping yourself, Quinn. I hate to be mean but you know it's true. You cheated on Finn, he moved on. You dismissed Puck, he moved on. You cheated on Sam… and he moved on. You need to sort yourself out, Quinn. I really think you need to find Santana and Brittany."

Quinn shook her head

"Stay out of it, please! I told you, because I thought you were going to help. You tell me exactly what I didn't want to hear. I know I'm the reason why I can't keep someone; why no one will love me; I'm so messed up… I've lost my only friends for what? Nothing… Because at the end of the day, whatever happened meant nothing to her… or me."

Quinn moved the rubbish bin out of her way; and stormed out, slamming the door after her, she made her way down the corridor, not noticing Mr Schue's curious gaze.

Santana and Brittany were currently in the choir room; Santana was stroking Brittany's arm lovingly; as Brittany rested her head on her shoulder.

"I meant what I said."

"I know, B."

"You won't be mad."

"No… I will be. I'll listen to you though."

Brittany smiled; and Santana noticed that smiled meant she was totally whipped; pecking Brittany's neck lightly; Brittany nuzzled closer to Santana; then they pulled away when they heard a loud cough, meeting the presence of Quinn. There was a period of awkward silence, Santana glaring at Quinn in her typical pissed off way; Brittany was facing the floor, ignoring Quinn whilst squeezing Santana's hand lightly to calm her down; Quinn was pleading with both of them, trying to convey how sorry she was; but neither was going to speak first; their pride too much to overcome.

"Why, Quinn? Why have you been lying to us? We're supposed to be your friends, why?"

"I made a mistake okay. I didn't know until recently… I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be… disappointed in me. I made you guys out to feel ashamed, and I'm sorry."

Santana scoffed loudly; shaking her head in disapproval; Quinn snapped her attention to Santana, whilst Brittany leaned in.

"Calm down… I don't want you to get upset." Brittany's voice a mere whisper to try and make Santana retain her anger at Quinn; Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, a subtle message that she would try to control her temper.

"Fuck you, Quinn. Seriously screw your stupid apologises. I am… so disappointed in you. I hope you realise that this is over."

Santana stood up; and went to walk out

"What's over?" Quinn's voice stopping her from storming out completely; she whipped round

"Our friendship! You knew what I needed from you… You played straight into my insecurities. The worst part is... Britt has no idea how cruel you really are, she's so good, you really don't deserve her..."

Santana snarled and clicked her tongue, spinning on her heels; she walked out quickly; leaving Quinn standing in front of Brittany, who was eyeing Quinn up curiously.

"What did San mean?"

"Nothing…-" Quinn answered too quickly; too defensively, firing Brittany's curiosity

"I'm not dumb. You've lied to me once. You've lost San… Do you really wanna lose me too?" Brittany's expression was different to anything Quinn had ever saw; she shook her head quickly

"You'll hate me."

"You lied to me; and you made San think I would choose Artie over her. That is just plain wrong… and yet I'm still here, being your friend. Either you tell me what San meant or I will do the exact same. I will forget about you; as a friend."

Quinn nodded, and moved over to the seat next to Brittany; releasing a deep breath, her nerves taking its toll on her appearance. She turned to meet Brittany's concerned gaze; nodding for her to start her explanation; she sighed deeply.

"I want you to know; I regret what I did; and it meant nothing. Okay? You just have to believe me, Britt. I mean it, okay?"

"Okay, just tell me okay?"

Quinn nodded

"I… It started after San told you how she felt. I wanted to help; so I told her you wouldn't be finishing Artie anytime… God why is it so hard to tell you?"

Brittany turned and leaned forward, squeezing her hand; Quinn met her eyes; Brittany smiled

"I won't be mad, seriously. I just want to be told the truth."

Quinn nodded

"I slept with Santana; we did it since New York… for a two weeks. It meant nothing. I swear I just… I wanted someone to care and she did. She cared; and I felt… wanted. I mean she was so broken after I convinced her you weren't going to be with her anytime soon."

Brittany shook her head

"I wanted to be with her. I told her I would be with her; if I was single. I wasn't… I had Artie to think about; and regardless of what you or San thought. I did love him; yes, he made out San was a bad person; but I knew the truth… they are both good people. As for you and San; I knew you slept together."

"What? How?"

"San told me… When we were making up over the summer. She told me everything…. She just didn't tell me you made up all that horrible stuff about Artie. I'm disappointed you did that Quinn, but I can get over it."

"You mean that?"

"I'm in love with Santana… And this was more hurtful for her than me; so yes; I will get over it. I think you need to sort yourself out; give her some space… and then try and talk to her."

Quinn nodded

"I have to go find her. She's fragile… and this is terrible for her."

"Thank you, for understanding." Quinn smiled sadly, her eyes clearly showing her pain for hurting her two best friends possibly for good, Brittany leaned over and hugged her lightly; smiling brightly; before waving and making her way out to try and find Santana before she made her way home; leaving Quinn alone; Brittany passed Mr Schue on her way out; he smiled, and closed the door behind him.

"Quinn, can we have a word?" Mr Schue dropping some sheets onto the piano for that afternoon glee practice; Quinn rolled her eyes, and she picked up her bag, making her way to the door, Mr Schue followed her figure retreating away, "Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn spun round to face him; her eyes cloudy with unshed tears; she just need to see Santana, to talk to her, to make sure they were still friends. She wasn't in the mood for Mr Schue's games or pep talks; she needed to get out of there.

"I asked if we could talk. I know things are a little… tensed between you and Santana; I'm here to help you through this, both of you."

"Like you were there when I gave up my baby; you helped me with that, really? Or maybe when I lost everyone, were you helping me through it then? Or maybe when Shelby came back; and refused to let me have my child back! Did you help me then?"

Mr Schue shook his head, and took a cautious step forward, as Quinn roughly wiped her eyes, hating how vulnerable she was.

"Don't! Just leave me alone…. Just worry about your favourites, you know!"

"I don't have favourites, Quinn. We're a family…-"

"Do you really expect anyone to believe that? You knew I was having trouble; I did so much crap, and you never helped. Finn cries and you're right there. Whatever, Santana was right… This isn't a family."

Quinn ripped the door open; and walked out; breaking into a soft jog, as inquisitive eyes stared as their ex HBIC was crying; Quinn ran down the corridor, to the one place which was a safe haven for her; pushing the door open, she stumbled in, tripping up over her limp feet, she fell to the ground, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Author's note:- I know this chapter is a little heavy on Quinn. I don't really know why. I just feel more strongly towards Quinn and Santana; as a friendship (Not Romantically) so this chapter was basically pure Quinn… getting a sense of how she is in regards to Santana; and Brittany…. I will continue with The Quinntana friendship as a side; and whether it will be repaired or not… we shall have to wait and see.

All reviews are welcomed, as are suggestions for what you want to happen.

Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll leave you two alone." Brittany kissed Santana's temple; before quickly walking out before Santana could stop her; the door closed behind her; Santana released a sigh; Quinn's eyes firmly on her; Santana placed her feet on the ground, and pulled herself up; she went towards the door; but Quinn grabbed her arm; Santana pushed her away before meeting her eyes, noticing how sad they looked.

"What? Did you really expect me to stay here with you?" Santana was leaning forward; her hand resting on her hip; almost in a challenging way

"You told Britt?"

"Of course I told her. I wasn't going to hid that we had sex. Let's be honest, she knows everything about me! Are we done? I promised Britt, I'd take her to Breadstix's."

"Are we friends, S?" Quinn's eyes looking directly into Santana in a subtle plead for her to say yes; what she didn't expect was for Santana to laugh; it was a mocking laugh, one which made Quinn look away from Santana, as she wiped her eyes.

"Does that answer your question? I was at my lowest, Q. I came to you because you knew how to handle heartache. You betrayed me. I can't forgive you; so we can't be friends."

"Britt didn't betray you either? Why were you at your lowest, S? Because of her; because she wanted to hurt you… She wanted to see if you'd choose her… Looks like she wins again huh?"

"Don't talk about her; you have no idea about anything; Fabray! So stay out of it; our friendship is over; and that is final. You keep her out of it; you were the one who caused this not her. We both win at the end; because we have each other."

Santana grabbed her bag, and stormed out; slamming the door afterwards; she didn't get too far, before Quinn had chased after her; grabbing her wrist loosely; not stopping the Latina in her tracks but stunning her enough to make her attention go on Quinn.

"I was jealous okay? I'm blonde, I was cheerio, I was your best friend too… and yet she found your love. I was pissed, I watched you be an entire different person around her… and I wished it was me. You were straddling her on her bed; having a tickle fight; I got so angry… I said that lesbians did that; and it was a sin; it was sick… you looked so heartbroken; and you never did it in front of me again. I wanted you… and you chose Britt… when she was with Artie; I knew I had my chance… and it worked; I tricked you into believing Britt would choose him over you; you played straight into my arms." Santana had moved closer, to hear Quinn as she told her the truth about everything; more importantly to stop anyone else from listening in; "You agreed to hook up; and we had sex… it was good, better than good actually. I felt so loved by you… you worshipped my body in ways no boy ever has. I returned the favour and you moaned Britt's name… I told you it didn't matter, as you got so angry, so emotional about hurting my feelings; which it did… but I knew right then… that I was second best; I was always going to be second best to Brittany… wasn't I?"

Santana licked her lips consciously, her nerves coming back slightly as Quinn's gaze was intimidating her; Santana leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Quinn's ear.

"You will always be second best. If not to Britt; then Rachel, or Mercedes… No one wants you because you're a bitch; Quinn. You're not even nice. You're manipulative; you're cruel. Stay the hell away from me. I won't tell you again."

Santana clicked her tongue against her teeth, before turning and making her way down towards the choir room; knowing Brittany would have gone there; ignoring the sobbing by Quinn behind her; she ploughed ahead, walking inside; Brittany smiled brightly; and got up from her seat, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, kissing the side of her head.

"What happened, babe?"

"She happened, Britt. I told you I didn't want to be her friend. She said she wanted me… you know to love her more than I love you. I just… she fucked with me because she can't keep her own body warm."

"She needs us, San. She's lonely; I know you got hurt; but things can be better now. We all know; we can get over it… and move on; together."

"You're so sweet, Britt." Santana leaned up; and kissed her lips to Brittany's; a chaste kiss before pulling back, "but… I can't be friends with her; I can look at her without picturing how she used us. She lied to us, Britt. We're supposed to be her best friends; I can't forgive her; I don't get why you can. She made me hate you Britt."

"She was right, San. I do choose Artie; and It hurt you. I hurt you!"

"Stop sticking up for her! I love you, you never meant to hurt me… I know that, B. She was messing with us. She's not worth your friendship… She'll ruin you, you can't trust her."

Brittany leaned down, and pressed her lips to Santana's forehead; running her fingers along bare Tan arms; Santana's breathing was still rapid; from her anger towards Quinn; Brittany leaned down, and pressed her lips to Santana's lips; their lips moving against one another's, slowly feeling each other, slightly tasting each other as tongues gradually joined in; Brittany slowly pulled away; wiping her thumb against Santana's bottom lip.

"Your mom called me; she asked me to bring you home."

"Why?"

"She didn't say; she said it was important. Do you want go now?"

Santana nodded, and picked up her bag; she walked to the door; and linked her pinkie to her blonde counterpart's; feeling soft lips pressed against her temple; before they walked out; to the car park to her car. They drove to Santana's and parked in the driveway; Santana looked over at Brittany; who was biting her bottom lip; a trait Santana knew too well when Brittany wanted to say something but didn't want to as well.

"Baby, you know why, don't you?"

"I don't wanna tell you." Brittany was looking out of the window; avoiding looking at Santana; knowing one look would break her.

"You can go wait in my room if you want."

"I will, thanks." Brittany leaned over, and pressed her lip lightly against Santana's who rubbed her cheek, "It's a letter from your grandmother… I didn't want you to get upset about what was in it… but we promised not to lie to each other. I'm here for you, just remember that."

Santana nodded, rubbing her fingers against Brittany's jaw; she pressed her lips to hers once more; before pulling away.

"Leave your bag… we can get it later. I'll meet you upstairs."

"Door open, got ya." Brittany winked and then opened the door; walking towards the front door; Santana walked behind her; they walked inside; Brittany smiled before walking up the stairs; towards Santana's bedroom; as Santana walked into the front room; seeing her mother sitting down on the couch; she sat by her.

"You shouldn't have told her, Santana." Her tone was calm; as her hands clutched at a letter

"Did you read it?"

"It's addressed to you.." Maria passed the note to Santana's shaky hands; gently squeezing the soft hand, to offer some courage to her obviously nervous daughter, "Whatever it says… It changes nothing, you hear me, Santana?"

"I know… she will probably still hate me anyway. I told Britt, I wanted her to read it with me…"

Maria nodded, and offered a small smile; squeezing Santana's hand once more; Santana smiled back with a clear hint of sadness behind her chocolate eyes.

"You know I often hoped you and Brittany would… remain there for each other. You were so close growing up… and then well; you came apart… Now, you have her. Don't be silly; Santana. You know your limits; as does Brittany. Be yourself; don't hide yourself again."

"I know, mom. I won't. Britt's for keeps." Santana leaned forward, and kissed her mother's cheek, before standing up; and walking up the stairs, slowing down, as she met her bedroom door, a slight crack, she saw Brittany's long legs dangling off the bed; she pushed the door; and closed it behind her; Brittany got up automatically; walking closer.

"Have you read it yet?" Brittany's warm breath travelled down Santana's neck; she shivered slightly; and shook her head, Brittany nodded, "I can leave… If you wanna be alone."

"I want you here." Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist; tugging her towards the bed, they sat at the edge; Santana looked at Brittany, she smiled.

"I know this is hard… but I love you, regardless of what it says." Brittany rubbed her hand up and down Santana's back; Santana nodded; and pulled the letter out of the envelope; Santana looked at Brittany, who smiled supportive, "You can handle this babe."

Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany's before smiling as Brittany laced all their fingers together; Santana then began opening the letter, internally worrying about what her grandmother had written about her and Brittany's relationship more than anything. She hated feeling guilty for loving Brittany, another girl.

'Santana,

I know if you're reading this; you are probably wondering why; inspite of our recent disagreement; I hoped we could meet; I know I don't deserve you to even consider this but I need to speak to you; Santanita; Bring Brittany if you want. I guess I owe you both an apology directly.

You're welcome here, anytime.

I love you… no matter what.'

Santana was crying by the time she finished reading; she thrusted the letter into Brittany's lap; and Brittany was torn between comforting Santana and reading the letter.

"Please, read it B." Brittany smiled; and kissed Santana knuckles before picking up the letter, and reading it for herself; once she was finished, she turned to Santana; and met loving chocolate; iridescent ocean blue leaned in and pressed cherry lips to pouty red ones; Santana pulled away.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, silly; I'm going everywhere with you." Brittany murmured in a soft whisper before crashing their lips together in an almost bruising clinch; Santana gently pushed Brittany onto her back, before rolling on top of her, ensuring their lip didn't break unless for oxygen; Santana leaned back, and tugged a strand of blonde hair behind an ear.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Santana locked eyes with Brittany; who nodded; and smiled brightly

"I love you, and I'd do anything for you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, you're my everything, San."

_**Let's not ruin this, Lopez. This is your chance. Just be smooth; she won't resist.**_

Santana crawled off Brittany, and walked to her desk; Brittany pulled herself into a sitting position; as Santana walked back to her.

"You're so beautiful, Brittany. I fell in love with you when we were probably 13… We've done everything together; and I need to ask you something."

Brittany's jaw dropped; as Santana took a small blue box from around her back; Brittany's mind went crazy; there's no way her parents would let her get married in high school; Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany's panicked expression.

"Baby, this is a promise ring. I'm making a promise; that I will never let yo go; I won't let us go… and one day, I will replace this with a wedding ring."

Brittany jumped up; and practically tackled Santana to the floor; their bodies crushing together as Brittany claimed Santana's lips as her own; after a few seconds of pure bruising kissing; Brittany pulled back; and grabbed the box; slipping the ring on easily.

"I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you too, Brittany S Pierce."

Brittany smiled; and leaned in, claiming her girlfriend's lips once more.


	13. Chapter 13

"Maybe if Quinn would tell us why Santana is giving her a glare every 10 seconds?"

"Noah, it's not your place to ask."

"Maybe it is, my fellow Jew."

Rachel rolled her eyes; and offered a small smile to Quinn; who nodded, knowing that Rachel was kind of supporting her. She was more than grateful; and knowingly blinded by the fact she was attracted to Rachel. The choir room went silence when Santana and Brittany walked in, pinkies linked, Santana wearing a firmly placed glare directed at pretty much everyone bar her girlfriend; Brittany was smiling brightly like normal.

"Be nice." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, before kissing her cheek; and sitting next to Mike and Tina; holding Santana's hand tightly.

"May I welcome back to Glee club, Miss Santana Lopez." Mr Schuester began clapping as the club joined in; glad that Santana re-joined and sorted herself out; albeit her arrival back to glee club was overshadowed by the fact there was some juicy gossip between an ex-pregnant blonde; and Santana. Santana smiled at the applause; until Rachel cleared her throat and walked to the front of them, gently pushing Mr Schuester to take a seat before smiling; Santana rolled her eyes, earning a pinch from Brittany and a very hush pay attention. Santana nodded to Brittany, before averting her eyes to Rachel. Wishing she wasn't there, as one thing Rachel Berry does was reveal everything.

"Santana, I for one, am grateful that you decided to give us; by us I mean glee club another chance. I prepare a song for you… and Brittany. Well; I mean we all know how hard your life has been recently, and thankfully your parents, both your parents were supportive. Either way, we're all here for you, both. I'm gonna sing now."

'_You think your days are uneventful  
>And no one ever thinks about you<br>She goes her own way  
>She goes her own way<br>You think your days are ordinary  
>And no one ever thinks about you<br>But we're all the same  
>And she can hardly breathe without you' <em>

Rachel slowly moved closer towards Santana and Brittany, moving up the steps to their chairs; Rachel sat down in front of them; everyone else was staring at the scene in front of them, watching as Rachel sang beautifully, as always.

_'She says she has no time  
>For you now<br>She says she has no time_

_Think about the lonely people  
>Then think about the day she found you<br>Or lie to yourself  
>And see it all dissolve around you'<em> 

Rachel got up; and walked back to the front; and leaned against the piano; remaining eye contact with the duo; she was singing to; Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing from Santana who crossed her arms in a very much pissed off and defensive manner, clearly not pleased.

_'She says she has no time  
>For you now<br>She says she has no time  
>For you now<br>She says she has no time'  
><em>  
>Rachel placed her hands down to her side; as the gang and Mr Schuester began clapping to show gratitude to Rachel for singing.<p>

"Oh hold up!" Santana snapped out; grabbing Brittany's hand to stop her from joining in with the applause; the rest of everyone looked to Santana, wondering what she was going to say; "Did anyone even listen to the words? She says she has no time for you now! What kinda of crap are you insinuating, Berry? That I'm not bothering with Britts."

Rachel looked shocked

"Umm, no I wasn't suggesting that. I think you and Brittany are great together. Please don't hurt me."

"Oh grow up! That song was terrible. In fact it was so terrible; I thought you killed me; I went to hell of course; and my pal Lucifer decided to punish me by playing your sad droning ass."

"Ladies, no arguing. Rachel, what was your intention by singing that song? I'm sure Santana just misunderstood you." Mr Schuester intervened before Rachel cried or Santana attacked her

"I was singing it as the meaning is very clear."

"So explain it then hobbit; because I'm pretty sure you're suggesting that its unrequited love. That I've lost Britt. So let me please; tell you that I love Britt; and she loves me. Nothing, and I mean no crappy songs with ever change that."

"Santana, the song showed that someone who has neve experience love or lost love; has someone who adores them."

"You're a loser, Berry. This whole stupid performance actually makes me sick."

Brittany shook her head; as Rachel quietly sat down next to Finn who rubbed her back gently

"I didn't get it." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear; Santana smiled sweetly; and she squeezed Brittany's hand softly

"It's okay, I handled it."

Brittany smiled; and Santana nodded before looking forward at Mr Schuester

"Well, after that… I can say we're all happy you decided to re-join the glee, Santana. You are seriously a valued member. This week's assignment is Joy; glee by its definition is opening yourself to the joy. You all enjoy glee; so joy is your topic. It can be a song or an artist who inspires you with joy."

There were a few murmurs of encouragement about the assignment before Santana looked towards Quinn who was biting her fingernails in a clear expression of nerves; Santana noticed Brittany looking at her.

"I know you still care about her. Did you think about what I said… about talking to her, making up?"

"I know, Britt. I'm thinking, just give me till tomorrow."

Brittany nodded; and nudged her nose affectionately against Santana's neck, letting her breath cascade down her neck; smiling at the way, Santana's arms shivered with goosebumps; Santana pushed Brittany's shoulder playfully

Quinn stood up from the bleachers walking towards Santana and Brittany who were following the rest of the cheerios' to the changing rooms. Santana had noticed Quinn's presence during practice; and wasn't surprised as she practically leaped off the bleachers as soon as Sue called an end. Brittany was talking about going on a date tonight, pausing to take small sips of water; Santana watched as sweat droplets ran down the curve of Brittany's thigh; Santana licked her lips in appreciation of her girlfriend's toned body.

"I'd love to go on a date, Britt. I think that is a great idea. We both could use a night to forget everything else and focus on us."

Brittany squealed in excitement, grinning brightly before attacking Santana into a tight hug; which Santana warmly reciprocated. Quinn cleared her throat, knowingly interrupted a moment between them; but having waited all day to speak to them both; away from glee or teachers; she knew she would probably interrupt them anyway.

"I thought maybe we could talk."

"You thought wrong." Santana's quick tongue snapped back; without each looking away from Brittany's presence to acknowledge Quinn with eye contact

"I guess I deserved that."

"Damn right. Come on, Britt. I needs to shower beforehand." Santana's hand reached out to tug softly on Brittany's cheer top; Brittany shook her head, taking Santana hand tightly.

"Just talk, San. Please?"

"No. I think I've pretty much said all there is…"

Brittany looked to Quinn, and offered a sympathetic smile; this whole thing was affecting all three of them. They used to be so close; and knowing they were acting like strangers.

"You're not supposed to be here, Tubs. Sue banned your ass from anything Cheerio."

"San!" Brittany was shocked Santana was acting like that to Quinn; she knew Santana was upset with Quinn; and Brittany understood but she didn't see any need to hurt each other with words or actions.

"No, Britt. She's right. I am banned from anything Cheerio. I should go; I'll see you tomorrow, B. Bye San." Quinn slowly smiled; before retreating towards the car park; Brittany looked at Santana, who shrugged her shoulders; and opened the door towards the changing rooms; they walked to their lockers; and grabbed some shampoo and a clean towel before walking towards the showers; most cheerleaders had finished or were nearly finished.

Santana undressed quickly and walked inside; she switched the water on; and began washing her hair; within a few minutes; she felt cold hands wrapping round her waist; planting a small kiss on her shoulder; Santana smiled contented as she entwined her finger with Brittany's.

"I think you need to make up with Q, San. She looks miserable, all the time. Now everything seems to be going good, you need to make things better."

"Why is it always down to me? I get what you mean, babe. I just… Why do you always expect me to make things better? I'm hurt… I don't know if… I can do it."

"I know you, Santana. Better than you know yourself. I would never ask you to do something unless I knew you could do it. You can handle this, and if not; then I'm here to help. I can talk to her… if you don't want to. I'm not expecting us to become the three musketeers right away. You'll always be my Almond Joy… And Q's our Jolly Rancher."

"How are you so perfect?" said Santana turning round; she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist; pulling her closer; Brittany laughed, "I'm seriously, Britt. You're so caring, so happy, all the time. I'm a bitch most of them time. Recently all the time. I don't know why you put up with me, but I'm glad… I love you so much. I'll think about it..."

"I love you too. Thank you." whispered Brittany brushing her lips ever so softly against Santana's, "You need her… as much as she needs you right now. She's going through some trouble. She needs us."

"Okay." Santana whispered against Brittany before they kissed and separated to shower; dressing in silence as it was normal for them; to clear their minds before leaving together; linking pinkies as they carried their bags to Santana's car; Brittany was humming the theme song to Dora the explorer.

"I'll drop you off; and pick you up at half 7." Santana explained as she opened the car, and they both climbed inside; locking their seat belts in; before driving slowly out of the car park; they began driving down Brittany's street; seeing Brittany's house on the left; Santana parked up.

"I love you; and I'll see you at half 7." Brittany leaned out and kissed Santana a longer than normally; as Santana unbuckled her from the seat; Santana rubbed her fingers along Brittany's forearm

"See you soon, Britt. I love you too."

Brittany smiled; and grabbed her bag, before climbing out; and walking to the porch waving once more as Santana reversed out of the driveway; before walking inside. Santana quickly drove home; seeing her parents weren't home yet; as they hardly ever were; Santana dropped her shoes by the door; and jogged up the stairs; regretting that as her thigh muscles were beginning to hurt especially after that gruelling practice; falling onto her bed; Santana yawned loudly; and pulled her pillow closer; before her eyes fell shut.

'I feel the salty waves come in

I feel them crash against my skin

And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win'

Santana rolled over; and grabbed her phone from her bedside table, rolling back on her side before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" mumbled Santana before gently pulling herself into a sitting position; she rubbed her eyes; searching for a clock

"San, it's 7… I thought I would see if you were picking me up. I forgot if you said you were."

"It's 7 now. Oh shit… I'll pick you up in half an hour, B."

"Oh okay; I'll see you soon."

"See you soon baby." Santana heard the click; and dropped her phone on the bed before stumbling in a sleepily haze to her wardrobe; picking out a nice white dress; which suited her perfectly; she pulled her cheerio top off; and tugged her skirt and spanks off; before pulling the dress on; and walking towards the mirror to check her appearance out. Santana smirked as the dress emphasised her bust perfectly; stage one of teasing Brittany was complete. She began applying some makeup; only a light cover because Brittany hated it when she wore too much. Grabbing a purse; she threw some lip gloss; some money; and her phone inside; picking up her car keys; before grabbing her heels; and walking out of her bedroom; she lightly walked downstairs.

"Mom?" Santana walked towards the kitchen, before walking out into the dining room, "Dad?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the too familiar silence, before slowly walking into the front room; and slowly wrote a short note saying she would be back later. Santana walked out; and closed the door; locking it and then getting inside her car; and driving to Brittany's. She parked up; and honked her horn; the front door swung open; and Brittany practically bounced out wearing a light blue dress which showed off her long legs. Santana smirked to herself;

_Brittany S Pierce was out to tease too. Game on Pierce! I will ends this teasing._

The car door opened, and Brittany slid inside; snapping her own seat belt on; she leaned over and pecked Santana's awaiting lips; before settling back into her seat.

"You look beautiful."

Brittany kissed her lips again

"So do you. Oh by the way my mom said I should ask you to keep it PG tonight. I didn't really get what she was suggesting. I told her I was gonna to keep it BSP… She just looked at me confused." Brittany nodded as if supporting her own answer; Santana smiled.

"Baby, she was just telling me to… bring you home at a reasonable time." Santana looked at Brittany who nodded; and then she began the car; driving to Breadstix.

"Were you okay before; when I called you?"

"Oh I fell asleep."

"You sounded weird. Like you were eating cotton candy."

"Yeah, you know I do eat candy. I only eat two things."

"Me and Breadstix; I know." Brittany smiling; Santana squeezed her knee lightly; as she turned to the Breadstix's car park; she parked up; and they both got up; joining hands; Brittany laced their fingers together as they walked inside.

"Table for Lopez." Santana declared as a waiter walked up to them; he nodded; and led them to a corner table; Santana sat opposite Brittany, they began holding hands over the table; "We're have two meatballs and spaghetti please."

"Drinks?"

"I'll have lemonade."

"Two lemonades." Santana replied with a curt glare as the waiter walked off; Santana immediately grabbed a breadstick and practically inhaled it whole; "So good."

Brittany rubbed her hands together; as she watched as Santana ate another breadstick; licking her lips in enjoyment; Brittany watched as Santana's lips parted slightly to take yet another bite of a breadstick; closing to chew. Brittany pinched her arm to stop herself from imaging dirty thoughts; looking around the room; different couple; families who were enjoying a meal by themselves.

"Have you spoken to your grandmother yet?"

"I was going to send her letter. I think seeing her might… make me a little… uncomfortable. I hope not, though. Do you think my parents said something to her?"

"Doubt it, San. I thought they didn't know."

"They might have talked to her. I mean being gay is quite a family sharer. Do you wanna sleepover tomorrow night? My dad's going to Chicago; so my mom will be with those drunks for the whole weekend. We could have some time together."

"My parents won't let me stay if your parents aren't there. My mom assumes you're gonna get me pregnant, even though I'm sure we can't. I don't buy condoms."

"What if they think my mom's there? I can try, to impregnate you can't I?"

"It might work. Of course you can, San."

Santana smiled; and slowly tapped her fingers against Brittany's knuckles, before entwining their fingers together, seeing her ring on Brittany's finger; she couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Has your parents seen it yet?"

"My mom saw it; she hasn't said anything yet. I'm sure she's just waiting for my dad so they have a go at me. I know they're gonna assume we're engaged."

"We could be engaged if you want to be."

Brittany crinkled her nose at Santana who nodded herself;

"Stupid idea, I know."

"It's not stupid… It's just…"

"We're 17!"

"Exactly."

Santana leaned over, and pressed her lips to Brittany; Brittany kissed her back;

"I'm not saying no; I'm just saying not now. Maybe in college; I'll marry that pretty little ass of yours."

"I know… I got you, babe."

Brittany smiled; as their waiter walked over; and placed their plates in front of them, and placed their glasses by them; Brittany said thanks; and he walked off as they began eating; pausing to discuss things. Once they paid, they walked back to Santana's car; and Santana pressed Brittany against the door; running her fingers up her legs; slightly dragging her dress up before gripping her hips and passionately kissing her; Brittany gripped Santana's neck; and tugged her closer; their lips moving against each other's; before parting to let tongues dance together.

"I love macking, San… but can we do it a little private?"

Santana pecked Brittany's lips; before opening the door; and letting Brittany inside before closing it; and walking to her side; she put the car keys in and started the engine; Brittany placed her hand on Santana's knee; as she began driving out of the car park. Brittany's fingers dancing a little higher up her leg. Santana tried to ignore her as she began turning to the direction of Brittany's house.

"Baby, I'm trying to drive…"

"I want you as soon as this car stops."

Santana laughed, and took Brittany's hand in hers, kissing the back of her hand before holding it tightly; as she turned right; she saw a familiar flash of colour; looking back; even Brittany turned round.

"Was that…?"

"It looked like."

Brittany looked at Santana as she nodded; and went to turn the car round; Brittany grabbing Santana's purse and taking out Santana's phone.

"6 missed calls…." Santana nodded; as Brittany bit her bottom lip in worry; "What do you think happened?"

"We'll find out, Britt..." Santana parked up; and rolled her window down; Brittany leaned over, "Dumb question, but what happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

Silence echoed loudly as Santana and Brittany looked from each other to the hunched figure in front of them. Santana and Brittany both simultaneously opened their car doors and rushed over; wrapping their arms around a waist; they walked towards the car; as loud painful sobs began.

"Shush." Santana soothed running her fingers through hair; as Brittany got inside and closed the door after her; Santana got in the front seat; and turned round, meeting worried blue eyes; "Shall I go to yours? Maybe, your mom can help…"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Santana began starting the car; and slowly driving towards Brittany's house; hearing Brittany whispering words of comfort; and asking what happened; only to heard silence in return; Santana parked up outside; and helped Brittany open the car door, and they walked inside.

"I'll find my mom." Brittany then immediately rushed into the kitchen; "Mom?" Brittany rushed out; and upstairs, bumping into Shane, her brother, "Shane, Where's mom?"

"In the garden; Lord Tubs was trying to catch a bird; he made a mess."

Brittany immediately rushed downstairs; and outside; seeing her mother, cleaning up the porch outside; as Lord Tubbington instantly recognised Brittany and trudged over, meowing loudly; as he rubbed his furry body against her bare legs; she shooed him away; and he reluctantly trudged off inside as if he understood she was preoccupied.

"Mom, I need your help!" Brittany took her hand, and pulled her towards the house, Sarah looked at Brittany's worried expression.

"Brittany, calm down. What's wrong?"

Brittany ignored her, and led her into the front room; a blur of red and purple; stole Sarah's attention; she stepped towards her slowly; not wanting to scare Quinn any more than she already looked. Her hunch figure obviously because of some abdominal pain. Sarah stood forward; and let her eyes run down her fragile figure.

"Oh Quinn; what happened, honey?" Quinn remained silent; clutching her stomach as she stared at the floor; Brittany rubbed Quinn's arm slowly; "Quinn?"

Once again, Quinn remained silent; letting her slow breathing being the only thing she has to concentrate on.

"She's been like that since we saw her. I don't know… what to do."

"Okay. Brittany, why don't you get the first aid box?"

Brittany let go of Quinn's arm; and walked off; Quinn watched her leave and then felt slender fingers slip into her hand; she turned and hazel eyes met concerned chocolate ones. Quinn was silently surprised of Santana's almost compassionate reaction towards her; especially everything that had happened between them.

"It was your dad wasn't it?" Santana's voice was just above a murmur; not wanting Sarah to hear; "You can tell me, Q. I wanna help you."

"Now?" Quinn's voice came out as a throaty whisper; it was too clear she had been crying; "Now you want to help me; because I was beaten. Well; that's great, San! But you didn't want to be friend before...-"

"I've always been your friend; even when you went crazy, Quinn. You were in the wrong. Ask Britt; I was going to talk to you tomorrow anyway. This isn't worth losing our friendship."

Quinn nodded; and lightly squeezed Santana's hand; she wiped away a strand tear; before sniffing loudly

"You didn't answer my question." Santana pressed on; and Quinn limply nodded; "You need to tell Britt's mom. She can help… please, Q?"

Brittany bounced into the room; and passed the first aid box to her mother; who sat Quinn down and began softly cleaning her face; most of blood was wiped off; leaving her face slightly swollen.

"Quinn, do you wanna stay here tonight?"

"I can't… but thanks."

"Where will you go?"

"I have to go home. My mom will… she'll freak out if I don't return."

Sarah bit her lip; as Santana shook her head

"Did Russell do this, Quinn?"

Quinn looked down

"He wasn't supposed to be there. He can to visit my mom about seeing me more often." Quinn wiped her eyes again; "I wanted to be honest to her; she accepted me being pregnant. I thought she could accept me being this… He hid in the dining room… She didn't even warn me; what kind of mother does that?"

Santana and Brittany both rubbed their hands against Quinn's lower back soothingly

"She knew he would… hurt me! He heard everything… I shouldn't have done it. He called me sick!"

Sarah squeezed Quinn's hand softly

"It's okay honey."

"He said I should have learned after Beth. He wished me dead… Then he attacked me; and she just stood there." Sarah wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her in for a hug; Quinn began crying harder; and both Santana and Brittany shared a knowing look. Quinn needed them more than ever. After what seemed like hours; Sarah leaned back and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"You're staying here for tonight; and we'll think of something… but you won't be going home anytime soon okay? I know you're scared of him, Quinn… but you're not safe there." Quinn nodded "I'll set up a bed in Brittany's room."

Sarah smiled and stood up; walking to the stairs; Brittany rubbed Quinn's arm; Quinn looked over.

"Thank you…"

"Hey! You're part of us."

Santana smiled at Brittany; and rubbed Quinn's other arm; Quinn looked to Santana.

"We're the unholy trinity, Quinn. You're can't break it, no matter what happens. We're besties for life. Just the three of us."

"I ruined your lives. You're both better off without me!"

"Don't be silly, Quinn. You're like the sister I never had."

"What about Hailey?"

"She's not blonde, San… So I don't count her as a real sister."

Quinn and Santana laughed; typical Brittany; Quinn leaned over and nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck; murmuring 'Thank you' again; Brittany rubbed her back softly; until Edward walked in; and noticed the tension in the atmosphere.

"Hey, B…" Edward smiled at his daughter, turning to Santana, who was staring at Quinn, "San…. and Quinn…. What's going on?"

"Dad, Quinn's staying tonight… until further notice."

Edward smiled; and then looked to Sarah; who nodded

"You can go to bed, whenever you're ready guys." Sarah smiled; and Quinn nodded

"You ready sleep?"

"Yeah, please."

Brittany smiled; and helped Quinn up; Santana grabbed Quinn's bag; which she carried upstairs; to Brittany's room; Quinn was sitting on the edge of the pull-out bed; Santana passed Quinn her bag.

"Thanks..."

"Do you need to borrow any clothes to sleep in?"

"Yeah I forgot to grab some; I can grab some clothes tomorrow."

Brittany pulled out some pants and an old gym t-shirt; she passed them to Quinn; and then turned to Santana who smiled.

"I should go… My parents will freak if I'm late again."

"Okay, well… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Britt… I love you." Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's softly; Brittany hugged her lightly;

"I love you too, San."

Santana smiled; and then turned to Quinn; immediately wrapping her arms around her; she hugged her lightly.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn."

"See you. Thanks for tonight; both of you."

"You're welcome." Brittany murmured affectionately

"You don't need to thank us… You're one of our best friends; Quinn. We'd do anything for you." Santana squeezed Quinn's shoulder; and she smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana then walked out; she closed the bedroom door afterwards; and Brittany looked to Quinn.

"We can changed and then sleep if you want."

Quinn nodded; and they both quickly changed into their clothes; Brittany walked into the adjacent bathroom; and grabbed a new toothbrush; she walked out and passed it to Quinn; she smiled and followed her into the bathroom. Once they were finished; they climbed into their beds; and Brittany switched the light off.

"Your parents won't let me stay, will they?"

"My mom wants you to be safe; she won't let you go back… if you don't want to."

"Your mom has you, Hailey, and Shane to care for. It's not fair on your family… to look after me."

Brittany sighed deeply; and rolled over; closer to Quinn; she reached out and took Quinn's hand, squeezing softly.

"Don't worry; we'll work something out."

Quinn nodded

"Thank you for everything, Britt."

"You're welcome, Quinn."

"Nig-." Quinn broke out into a loud yawn; Brittany smiled; "Night, B."

"Goodnight Q."

Quinn closed her eyes; and she instantly felt sleep take over; Brittany had a similar effect; her eyes closing instantly. Downstairs; Sarah was panicking; she knew she couldn't afford to take care of her family and Quinn as well; she was torn because she knew Quinn needed help; there was no way she could go home to a woman who willingly let her ex-husband beat their child up; it was just never going to happen. Sarah looked to Edward who nodded; at the silent question; picking up the phone; she dialled a well familiar number.


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany walked downstairs; allowing Quinn to sleep some more before school. Her mother was sat at the kitchen table with her father; and Shane was playing with a fire truck; whilst eating his second bowl of cereal.

Sarah looked up at Brittany's arrival; and the void of Quinn.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep?" Sarah walked over; and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder; kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"I'm worried about her, mom. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, kiddo. You're not in charge of anything yet. I think we might have a solution; if Quinn agrees to it."

"If I agree to what?" Quinn's presence was now known as they all turned to see her; the bruising had gone down; but still noticeable.

"Quinn, as much as we love you; we do care for you... We have no room for another person regardless of who it is...-"

Quinn nodded

"I gathered this would happen. I am grateful for last night. I really need it; Mrs Pierce. I understand really."

"No, honey; we found you somewhere else."

"Where?"

Brittany looked to her mother; with a hint of a smile

"Santana's parents; they are more than willing to let you stay until graduation; well until you leave for college. They just want you to be safe... Santana filled them in; on your... Father."

Brittany's smiled went even wider

"Oh Quinn; this is great… Does San know; she never texted me?"

"Oh honey; Maria said she would tell Santana before school. Quinn, they think this will be the best thing for you; and we agree, honey. Do you want some time to think about this? God knows how hard this is on you."

"I think I'm gonna get ready for school…. Thank you; for everything. I am so grateful." Quinn quickly rushed back upstairs to avoid any more awkward conversations; as soon as she got into Brittany's room; her phone was vibrating against the floor; picking it up, Santana's name was flashing; "Hello?"

"Hey Roomie…" Santana's smirk was too obvious over the phone; Quinn laughed; "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby, actually. Brittany is quite the cuddle monster; isn't she?"

"Of course, she loves cuddles… I thought you could bring your stuff to school; and drop them into my car. We can sneak into yours for the rest of your stuff after school… if you want."

"That sounds good, actually… I've stole clothes off Brittany for school; they're a little… longer."

"Damn those short genes, Fabray! Listen, I'll see you in school… I'm glad you're okay, Quinn. I think we let the past dictate our future. I know I don't want to lose you… Tell B not to be late."

"I love you, Santana. I mean you and Brittany are… my only true friends. I can't thank you enough; for yesterday. I was contemplating Rachel…. I'll see you soon."

"Bye…" Quinn heard the click on the end of the phone; and placed her phone on Brittany's bed, before slipping into a dress of Brittany's which came above the knee; she pulled her denim jacket on; and was sorting her make-up on; when Brittany walked in; wearing her Cheerio uniform.

"My parents were worried they were ambushing you. I don't know what they meant… but we're here for you." Brittany squeezed Quinn's shoulder; her blue eyes looked so worried, so concerned for her friend who at 17 had been through so much already without her parents support.

"Thanks, B. No… your parents are great. They truly care; and I can't thank them enough for helping me… Santana called me; she told me to remind you not to be late again. I guess you have a morning practice or meeting… I can't recall which Sue did."

Brittany giggled

"Only on Fridays…. She always reminds me too much."

"Britt, it is Friday."

"Oh crap!" Brittany grabbed her bag and looked to Quinn who was laughing, "Quinn, stop laughing. I'm gonna be late! Come on…"

Quinn followed a rushing Brittany to her car; waving to Brittany's parents; before clutching on the side of the car; as Brittany sped to school. After Quinn reminded Brittany about the Law; she slowed down; and made it barely on time to the Cheer meeting as Quinn was waiting on the bleachers; watching the 8 cheerleaders stand proudly in front of Sue, Santana and Becky. Although Santana looked like the head cheerio; she was only co-captain. A status she couldn't wait to change. Quinn watched as Santana was smiling at Brittany; and only at Brittany; sending sharp glares at everyone else; much as a defensive part of the Latina; but also as a warning, not to cross her. Quinn knew from experience how it was to be on the receiving part of Santana's anger.

The small pit of regret in Quinn's stomach, flared as she watched her two best friends in their cheerio uniforms; she missed it. She missed being popular by default; missed the power she had; the almost ruthless demand she had over everyone; even her friends who she had subjected to ridiculing depths; she distinctly remembers telling Sue about Santana's boob job; and watched as she struggled on the bottom of the pyramid; a position she selected to Sue herself.

"Was she better this way?" Quinn couldn't help but ponder whether her life was actually better being out of the squad; she couldn't actually remember a time where she was happy in the squad; without it involving two girls and an empty tent.

Santana and Brittany finished around 10 minutes after Quinn began playing Pac man on her phone; she noticed two shadows in front of her; and looked up to see lips pressed against each other before Santana rushed off. Brittany sat down next to Quinn.

"I told her, we'd meet her in glee…"

"Okay, let's go..."

Quinn and Brittany walked towards the choir room; taking the back seats; and saving on for Santana; which Puck ignored and sat down. Rachel and Finn immediately noticed Quinn's cheek; and proceed to ask her about it.

"Come on, Quinn. You look like someone punched you in the face. Did you get into a fight? Lima is a terrible place for knife crime… although I guess not that high…-"

"Nothing happened. I had a nightmare; and whacked my face into my bedside table. Luckily; I didn't break my nose on my lamp."

"Or she might have ended up looking like you."

Everyone turned to see Santana, walking over; she smiled mockingly; as she took a seat in front of Brittany; who smiled for Santana sticking up for Quinn; but kinda bad for Rachel who looked hurt.

"Oh grow up, Berry. I insult you constantly. One more won't kill you… But Finn, one more burger probably will kill you; so I suggest eating several, just to ensure you are completely dead."

"Ouch, Santana… I see you are still a judgemental little bitch! You know I thought being back in glee might make you be a little more polite…-"

"I'm sorry, you're boring me. Your neck fat is repulsing to me. I legit can't even look at your shadow anymore."

Santana crossed her arms against her chest; and proceeded to turn round and look at Brittany or Quinn until Mr Schuester arrived. Rachel and Finn sat on the other side; away from Santana, fearing for another insult fuelled rant.

"The three of us should have a sleepover tonight; we could watch movies, eat junk food… Sleep like a lot. We haven't hung out in so long."

"I know, Britt."

"Quinn, you up for it?"

"I think so; if San doesn't mind."

"I'm cool with it… My parents aren't home either, so it's not like they will notice."

Brittany smiled sadly; whilst squeezing Santana's shoulder; as Quinn bit her bottom lip unable to feel anything but the fact she felt like Santana's parents only agreed for her to stay so their daughter was alone constantly.

"I'll come round around 7… My parents want me to tidy my room before the weekend. I didn't really spring cleaning might actually cleaning… I thought she wanted me to collect flowers."

Santana smiled; and squeezed Brittany's knee

"I loved the flowers, you gave me."

Brittany crinkled her nose; before smiling brightly

"I would come and help you; but I'm stuck with Sue til 6…"

Santana's pout was plastered on fully; Quinn looked at her

"What does Sue want?"

"She's having trails… for a new Cheerio. She's getting rid of Britt."

Brittany laughed; and slapped Santana's arm playfully

"I'm kidding; Jamie, she's at the bottom of the pyramid. She sucks worse than you, Q; and you sucked bad."

"I didn't suck. I was captain twice… You haven't even been captain."

"You got kicked off twice! I'm co-captain!"

"Which means what? I still got accepted back even after I did shit. She doesn't appreciate you other she would have made you captain. She favours Becky over you."

Santana rolled her eyes; and Brittany touched Quinn's arm, gaining her attention.

"Quinn, just leave it."

Quinn nodded; and then watched as Brittany rubbed Santana's shoulders; leaning forward; and kissing her cheek lightly before leaning back and listening back to Mr Schuester; who bragging about some artist from the 1800s; who he wanted to cover. The bell rang; and Quinn stood up; walking beside Santana and Brittany who had linked pinkies as always. It was their thing.

"I have English with Tina. So see you later." Santana kissed Brittany's lips softly; rubbing her thumb against Brittany's cheek before smiling at Quinn; and walking off in the opposite direction.

Quinn followed Brittany to Maths; smiling as Brittany linked arms with her; and immediately claimed two seats at the back. They were half way through Maths; when Quinn noticed the ring on Brittany's marriage finger.

"Brittany, are you and San engaged?" Quinn whispered into Brittany's ear; who replied by giggling softly at the pure panic in Quinn's voice; she shook her head; before scribing something on a spare piece of paper.

'It's a promise ring… S gave it to me. I guess I forgot to mention it."

Quinn nodded at Brittany; and carried on with her work; not realising how her eyes were drawn to that piece of silver every time she looked up. The rest of the day was a unholy trinity blur; Quinn spent most of her time with them; or with the glee members. Quinn decided to go home; and grab some more clothes and stuff; and then meet Santana at school when she should be finished with Sue. They arrived at Santana's; where she showed Quinn her new room; it was bigger than her old one. It was next to Santana's; which meant it was harder to bump into her parents who were on the third floor.

Santana left Quinn to unpack her clothes; and get ready to hang out with Brittany; as she went to take a shower; and tidy up her bedroom. The doorbell rang 8 times; before Santana rushed down to answer it; Brittany jumped into her arms; enveloping her into a passionate kiss; dumping her bag on the floor

"Hey baby…"

"Hey, San… I missed you."

"I missed you too." Santana kissed her available lips once more before tugging her hand upstairs, carrying her bag for her, "Q, Britt's here."

Quinn walked out of her room; and immediately thrusted into yet another tight hug; they pulled away; and Santana wrapped a protective arm around Brittany's waist; nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck.

"I reckon we order pizza…"

"Good idea, San." Brittany rubbed Santana's hair, how the black tresses stuck lightly to Santana's vest from her recent shower, "Q, how was it grabbing more clothes?"

"My mom had… she packed them for me. I guess even she knows me too well."

"I have to burst your bubbled Q, but your mom's a bitch. She was a bitch when you got pregnant; a bitch afterwards… and she still is a bitch!"

"And yours isn't?" Quinn snapped back immediately; instantly regretting it as Santana was only being honest; her mother hadn't been there through the hard moments; swallowing hard; "Santana, I didn't mean that… I just…"

"You know what? My parents aren't perfect, Q… but they wouldn't beat me up or stand and watch. I hate to break it to you; but yours clearly would."

Quinn nodded

"Sorry."

"You're right. Listen… I want us to be friends. I don't want us to be awkward… I love you two so much; and you should know how much I clearly care about you."

"We are your friends, Quinn. We never stopped."

"Britt's right. We fight, we bitch… but nothing was supposed to change. Nothing has to. Come on; let's steal my dad's beer; order pizza… watch terrible films."

Quinn nodded; and broke into a smile; at seeing Brittany and Santana trying to coerced her into smiling; they immediately walked downstairs; ordered too much pizza, drank too many beers; and watch movies til late. Quinn fell asleep on the couch first. Santana and Brittany walked upstairs; softly not wanting to wake Quinn up; as they walked into Santana's bedroom.

Eager hands immediately tugging last remaining items of clothes; as bodies instantly moulded together as they laid flush against Santana's bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied honestly before kissing Brittany lightly; their hands already finding instant heat; relishing their effect on the other; Santana enter Brittany first; who responded with a soft moan directly above Santana's ear; and a thrust of two fingers into Santana.

Soft moans trying to mask their intense pleasure from the other; Santana kissing an available skin she could reach as Brittany worked her closer and closer to the edge; Brittany was now kissing down Santana's body; licking a protruding collarbone, but kissing the moist valley between her breasts; with the free hand now kneading the flesh; in a way Santana craved; as her mouth was now kissing the other breast, avoiding the now painfully erected nipple.

"Britt…" Santana's voice now raspier from moaning; "Please…"

Needing no more assistance; she latched on; and began sucking; before flicking the tip with her tongue; swirling the nub a few times; before biting down, to evoke a louder moan from Santana; ignoring the look of frustration on Santana's face; she began making her way further down. Now kissing individual ribs; making a memory for future reference as she reached her bellybutton. planting a sloppily kiss; before inhaling the familiar smell of her irlfriend's arousa; licking her lips as she watched her fingers pump in and out; coming out in more wetness than before; she leaned down; and placed a kiss to Santana's neglected clit; before flicking her tongue against the bundle of nerves and then taking it in her mouth; sucking it until she felt the familiar feeling of Santana' gripping her closer to her core; as she moaned Brittany's name loudly; her body going limp as her orgasm rippled through her until it subsided.

Brittany crawled up; and placed a chast kiss on Santana's awaiting lips; she pulled herself up; and pulled Brittany back into a more aggressive kiss; nipping lightly at a now bright pink bottom lip.

"My turn." Santana rasped with a daring smirk; as she flipped herself on top of Brittany; who smiled brightly at the fact it was her turn; kissing Brittany once more before kissing across her jaw, down towards the dancer's neck; Santana attacked with passion a turn on spot; one which made Brittany squirm for release early.

"San… Not fair!" Brittany was wearing a pout; as Santana nipped at the spot once more; before licking the length of her neck; reaching her torso. Humming in approval; as she greedily took the puckered nipple into her mouth; circling it with her tongue as it went more erected; before repeating the pattern on the neglected one.

"San, please…" Brittany's breathy plea sparked another wave of arousal through Santana's body; just knowing Brittany needed her now; she immediately alternated between short licks and pecks to the Blondes abs before pushing thighs apart more. Santana opened Brittany's outer lips; before leaning in; and blowing air over the now dripping core; the clit now throbbing in a painful aroused state; Brittany placed one hand lightly on top of Santana's head.

"Santana!" Brittany snapped; Santana chuckled, before lowering her mouth to give long, broad strokes to Brittany's core, her tongue persistent and eager to the sweet taste.

Soon, breathy little moans filled the room. Brittany had both hands on Santana's head now, urging her on to go deeper with tugs of black hair while she herself grinded her hips against Santana's face. She moaned Santana's name loudly when the other girl struck her tongue against her clit, and then sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth.

Meanwhile, the index finger of Santana's left hand was teasing her entrance, circling it, occasionally pressing the tip inside; suddenly thrusting both the index and middle fingers inside; as Brittany grunted from the unexpected but not unwelcome intrusion. One more thrust as fingers curled against the constricting walls; Brittany's eased her thrusts; and soon released Santana's head from her grip.

Santana leaned up; and kissed Brittany; they stood up; and helped each other; get dressed before walked down stairs; and lying next to each other on the floor.

After a few minutes; Brittany rolled over; wrapping an arm around Santana's stomach; nuzzling her face into Santana's mane.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, S."


	16. Chapter 16

The early morning sun rays shined through the open curtains; Brittany's face crinkled in annoyance at the unwelcome light; she rolled over; and met a warm back; she smiled and nuzzled her face into the smooth skin; moving closer; she pressed their lips to the skin.

"Britt, do you want some bacon?"

Brittany pulled back and met a white back; she looked to the voice, and met Santana's figure; she was wearing shorts and a vest; her hair kind of wild but sexy. Brittany smiled; and nodded; she looked back and poked Quinn, in the back; she turned over.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Britt. It's not like you meant to do it. I take it that's how you wake San up."

Brittany laughed

"No, normally I just settle in between her legs and just-"

"Britt, please don't finish that." Quinn's interruption made Brittany nod in thought; before helping her stand up; they both walked into the kitchen, Santana was plating up three plates.

"I made coffee... Sweet for my baby."

Santana walked t Brittany, and passed her a Disney mug; along with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"And… Bitter for my Quinnie."

Santana passed Quinn a plain yellow mug; and winked before walking to her chair; and sitting down opposite them, she began sipping her coffee; as the two blondes began eating quickly, soon realising how hungry they were.

"So do you wanna hit the mall or maybe the movies?"

Quinn and Santana looked over to Brittany at her options; Santana shrugged her shoulders; before looking at Quinn.

"Mall or movies, Q?"

"I don't mind."

Santana rolled her eyes

"I needs to get my wax on, so I vetoing the movies… besides buy a movie; and we can watch it here."

"Wax? Didn't you already do that last week?"

"I get it done every two weeks, Britt. You know this already, you go with me every time. I think you get off on my pain." Santana stood up; and dumped her empty mug in the sink; Brittany laughed, before seeing Quinn's interested face about their sex life; and whether Brittany actually caused Santana pain for her pleasure.

"I don't remember that far ahead."

"So mall it is then?"

"Yes, Q…. You and Britt can hit some stores whilst I go to the waxing salon." Santana looked at Quinn and Brittany for agreement which they both nodded, "Cool… Let's get ready."

They walked upstairs to their bedrooms; Quinn got dressed in hers; as Santana and Brittany got ready in Santana's bedroom. They were ready at around half 11; Santana drove them into town; they parked in car park; and walked inside; Santana and Brittany linked pinkies; as Quinn walked beside them. Brittany was tying her shoe laces when Santana turned to Quinn who was biting her bottom lip.

"So are you gonna get a job or something?"

"What? Why?"

"To I don't know… buy things. Isn't that what you do with money?"

"Yeah… Have… Did your parents ask you to tell me?"

Quinn's tone was harsh, and almost defensive; Santana glared at her; and Quinn slowly leaned back, not wanting to argue.

"My parents literally couldn't care if you moved into the kitchen, and decided to sleep there; as long as you didn't interrupt the coffee or alcohol. I meant… It must suck, using the money you've been saving up for college."

"How did you know I was saving up for college?"

"Isn't everyone doing that?"

Santana re-linked her pinkie to Brittany, as they began walking back around; Quinn followed them

"I'm not." Santana smiled affectionately at Brittany's answer; and squeezed her pinkie; Quinn smiled at the action.

"I'm saving up for the both of us, Britt. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, our plan, New York, right?"

"That's right. Listen, Q… I'm not your mother; you can do what you want; I just don't want your ass whining when you realise you have no money for college; because you spent it all on sex toys for your late nights, thinking of your adorable but totally straight midget."

"I'm not into Rachel. I'm not gay, Santana. Not everyone is."

Brittany bit her bottom lip; as Santana's eyes flickered from the ground to Quinn's eyes, she smirked; and slowly clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Britt, I'll call you when I'm done."

Brittany nodded; and Santana smiled; before lightly pecking her lips; Brittany's squeezed her hand, before letting Santana walk off. Quinn smiled as Brittany looked at her.

"I don't get why you have to argue with her." Brittany's voice showed her confusion, as they walked pasted a few shops, looking for a jewellery shop; Quinn walked beside her.

"I don't want to… She just loves to piss me off."

"She's not pissing you off intentionally, Quinn. You know she's not like that."

"She's exactly like that… to everyone except you."

Brittany rolled her eyes; before just nodding; and walking to her shop; Quinn followed her, remaining close.

"I wanna get a promise ring for San. So we're promised to each other." Quinn smiled at Brittany's excited expression

"That's nice... What kind? Similar to yours?"

"Yeah, San has good taste." Brittany walked off to the opposite side, where different rings were positioned; Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah she does." Quinn murmured quietly before following Brittany for about half an hour before she finally picked a ring she wanted; they paid and walked out; Quinn and Brittany then sat down on the bench, as Brittany texted Santana; to find out how long she was going to take. Santana met up with them a few minutes later; and they went shopping for a few new clothes for Quinn. They then drove to Brittany's as they were going to drop her off.

"Babe, can you walk me to the door?"

Santana nodded, and walked Brittany to the front door; she leaned against the door frame, arching her body into Santana's direction.

"Is anything wrong? You've been quiet all day." Santana slowly pulled on some of Brittany's bangs, letting her fingers stroke her cheek; she looked up at Brittany's eyes.

"Sorry…" Brittany offered a small smile; before turning to open the door; Santana's hand gripped Brittany's wrist loosely, stopping her from leaving.

"Please Britt, I don't know what I've done wrong." Brittany turned round at the sound of Santana's voice, she turned back.

"San, it's not you. I just… I don't wanna ruin my surprise for you. I'm not subtle; and I'll end up telling you if I spend more time with you. How about we hang out after Cheerios on Monday?"

Santana smiled; and nodded

"That's sounds good actually."

"I always have good plans… So don't kill Quinn tonight, she's going through a lot… you know."

"She's in denial. She needs to get out of the closet; and open up! I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye San."

Santana smiled; and leaned in and pecked her lips softly; as Brittany winked; and opened the front door, walking in; she closed the door. Santana then walked back to the car, and climbed in; she ignored Quinn, as she drove back to her house; they got out; and walked inside. Santana dropped her keys on the table before kicking her shoes off; Quinn glared softly at her.

"Chill, Rosita's working today."

"Rosita?"

"Our maid."

Quinn nodded

"Where is she?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, before pointing to the kitchen, Quinn followed after her; and sat on a chair, as Santana began rooting through the fridge.

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Fine, be like that. I'm starving though."

Santana grabbed some turkey; and began making a sandwich; Quinn was watching her from the kitchen table. Quinn sipped her vitamin water; that Santana passed her before.

"Why do you drink this? It tastes horrible." Quinn placed the bottle on the counter, before pouring herself some water

"Sue said to drink it; it'll replace water…"

"San, that's not healthy."

"Good thing I didn't ask you." Santana's mouth was in a straight line, her eyes still staring at her now made sandwich; Quinn bit her lip; and Santana picked it up; and took a huge bite out of it, humming in approval; she winked at Quinn, before grabbing Quinn's vitamin water and walking out towards her bedroom; Quinn followed after her.

"Wanna play a game?"

Quinn's wandering eyes went from Santana's black bedroom walls to her face, she was wearing a playful expression, and Quinn nodded.

"Sit…"

Quinn walked to the edge of her bed, and sat down; Santana leaned to the side; and opened her drawer, and pulled out, a worn book; she turned back to face Quinn; and placed it in Quinn's lap.

"No one's ever read it… besides me and Britt. It's got everything in it." Santana's voice was soft, and almost bashful; Quinn smiled, at Santana's nerves as she deemed it was; Santana opened the book, "From my parents' marriage becoming a convenience, to meeting you, to losing my virginity, to getting a boob job… to falling in love. I want you to become a part of it; Q. We were friends, we are friends… I don't wanna lose you when we leave for college."

"San, this is personal."

"We're friends."

"I know, but… this is really personal."

"Fine…" Santana took the book and opened it; at a random page; she looked up at Quinn's brown eyes, before looking back down, "16th of September; my parents were arguing again… This time I managed to leave before my father involved me… I went to Britt's. She's the… only one who understands. Ironic considering it's Britt. She held me til I fell asleep again. I would tell her I love her again… but the thought of her explaining her somewhat relationship with wheels again. The pain would be too much."

Santana looked up at Quinn, her eyes were glossy like she was going to cry; Santana bit her lip.

"She was the only one there for you… and you didn't want her to be." Santana nodded, at Quinn's voice; Santana slowly met her eyes.

"She wasn't there in the way I wanted."

"And she is now?" Santana's eyebrow crinkled in confusion at Quinn's answer; she placed the book down, and slowly tapped her fingers against the pages, building up courage to ask what Quinn meant; Quinn's decided to speak again, "I'm just wondering is she there in the way you want now? I mean our things good between you two? Trouble always seems to find you two…"

"Nothing is gonna come between us. We're soul mates… we belong together."

Quinn scoffed

"Soul mates? No one belongs to anyone, San. I must admit I find it hard to believe you actually believe that."

"You can believe what you want, Quinn… but when Britt and I are married and happy; and you're still hiding in the closet your true feelings about women."

"I'm not gay… I don't know how I feel… I sure as hell don't appreciate you making it a joke."

Quinn got up; and slowly walked out, slamming the door behind her; Santana rolled her eyes; she almost laughed at the action.

_Does she actually believe I'm gonna come running after her? Believe me… Lopez doesn't run after anyone; a certain Brittany is not included. I've been alone for most of my life; I'm sure I can handle another night without you._

Santana picked up her book; and put it back into her drawer; she walked to her bedroom door; and locked the door; walking back to the dressing table, she picked up her letter from her Grandmother; and re read it; before writing a reply; keeping into consideration what Brittany said about asking to meet soon or at least for her to think about it; Santana then sneaked out of her bedroom window to post it; wanting Quinn to worry a little bit; she deserved it. Acting like the whole wide world was on her back; get over it. So what if your father doesn't appreciate the fact you like women as well as men? It's not your choice or his; you deal with it; you don't act like the world is ending.

Santana was climbing back into her bedroom, after she walked from the post box; Quinn snapped her bedroom window open, her glare firmly on Santana.

"Hey Quinnie…"

Santana winked, and slid her body through the window, Santana opened her bedroom door; and came to Quinn, who was waiting.

"I came to apologise."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"I'm not a loser, Quinn. You apologised, then we're okay…. but if you think I would ever make a joke out of your sexuality; you're mistaken. I just want you to be honest, you're awesome, Q…. and you sure as hell don't have to hide it." Quinn nodded, and Santana smiled, "I just don't want you to look back… and regret how you handled it… I already know I am."

"You're right. I don't wanna hide who I am… I just… I'm so confused. I wish I was like you… or Britt. You know sure of who I am… or rather who I like."

"You like men and women, Quinn… You just you're scared. You are Lucy Quinn Fabray, you're the girl who unfortunately got knocked up by the worst boy ever, and you got your finger broken by Finn during a movie marathon… You are the same person, Q… You're just more accepted by yourself."

"Thank you."

Quinn leaned in, and wrapped her arms around Santana, who warmly accepted the hug; tightening her arms around Quinn.

"I'm so glad you're here, San… I really need some friends."

"I'll always be here for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks fr all reviews and alerts etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Santana bounced out of her car, on Monday morning; walking to the Pierce front porch, she knocked lightly; and leaned against the door frame, it cracked open, and Brittany slid out, pulling her bag onto her shoulder; she smiled softly at Santana.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry I couldn't call on Sunday. My parents came home; and decided to send me and Quinn to church with Rosita." Santana rolled her eyes, as they walked to her car; Brittany laughed

"I'm sure that was fun… "Brittany opened her door, and climbed in; Santana grimaced, and pulled her seat belt on; starting the car.

"It was terrible… plus Quinn was acting weird. I swear she's only normal when other people are around."

"Maybe it was just a bad day." Brittany offered, as she tried to open a small box of dots.

"No, she was fine on Saturday, and then Sunday she was weird… Thank God we don't have Cheerios with her." Santana said, as she took the box from Brittany, and opened them before passing them back to Brittany who smiled happily.

"She said she was going to try out; so the three of us would be reunited or something. I think she misses us..."

Santana pouted

"Britt!"

"What? I think it will be fun… I love Cheerios; and I do miss Q."

"Then invite her for a chat… Cheerios is our thing."

Brittany giggled, before squeezing Santana's thigh as she turned into the school car park; already seeing Quinn by the bleachers, in her pe kit, obviously waiting for Sue to ask if she could try out again. Brittany and Santana walked over; Quinn hugged Brittany, and then hugged Santana immediately after.

"Okay, enough." Santana pushed Quinn off, and she crossed her arms, looking round for Sue, "Where's Sue?"

"She's not here yet… The rest of the Cheerios are just stretching… I'm sure you've took care of that already right guys?"

Santana pulled a disgusted face, as Brittany just looked confused as Quinn laughed

"Kidding."

"A real cracker… I'm gonna speak to the girls. Hand tight, B."

Brittany nodded, as Santana jogged off towards the rest of the Cheerios; Brittany turned to Quinn, whose eyes were firmly on Santana's retreating frame; Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until she saw the familiar Fabray 'lust gaze'; Quinn's gaze quickly looked in a different direction, like she hadn't been staring at Santana.

"So… Think Sue will let me on the team again?"

"Uh… sure."

Quinn smiled; and slowly scratched her neck, before looking up; and seeing Brittany staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… Just thinking."

Quinn nodded, but internally rolled her eyes; at the so typically Brittany behaviour.

"Thinking about what?"

"Santana… and you. She mentioned that you were acting weird on Sunday."

"Really? I never really noticed. I didn't act weird… I thought… It was just awkward; going to church with her maid… I felt odd."

"Rosita is nice though." Brittany's smiled brightly, "I know why you must have felt odd… but it's a routine, you'll get used to it."

"I know." Quinn's head turned in Santana's direction again, watching as she told a junior off for not kneeling correctly; Brittany smiled, but a quiet sadness murmuring in her eyes, she moved closer and softly squeezed Quinn's hand

"You still like her don't you?" Quinn's looked to her, and watched as Brittany looked the same, no anger or shock were evident in her expression; Quinn nodded limply; and Brittany nodded, biting her bottom lip. Quinn hated herself in that moment. Hated herself for possibly ruining Brittany's relationship with Santana.

"I'm sorry."

Brittany laughed breathlessly "It's not your fault, Q. I just… I thought you liked Rachel?"

"I do… I like them both." Brittany watched as Quinn played with the hem of her t-shirt, trying to avoid looking at Brittany, or staring at Santana, in front of her girlfriend; she opened her mouth and interrupted the so what needed silence.

"Oh… are you gonna tell her?"

"No. I can't… it would only ruin things…"

"Okay. I won't tell her either."

"Thank you." Quinn murmured in a tender tone, as she saw Santana making her way back over; she bounced next to Brittany.

"Sue wants to see you in her office. Congrats, Q."

"Thanks…" Quinn quickly walked off, towards Sue's office; Santana looked to Brittany, who smiled at her.

"So afternoon, me you and Lord tubs… cuddle session?"

Brittany smirked; and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her into her tight embrace; Santana laughed as Brittany hugged her tighter, before she kissed her neck softly.

"What about Q?"

"She can go home, nothing is coming between our couple time." Santana promised, kissing Brittany's cheek ever so tenderly.

"It's kinda mean, kicking her out especially after everything."

"We've been besties to her... considering she practically ditched us last year. It was her fault she got knocked up; she didn't have to ignore us... I think she can handle a few hours alone." Santana said, letting her thumb run along Brittany's hand, "besides I'll read her a bedtime story, to make up" Santana added with a sarcastic tone; Brittany smiled

"Fine, we'll go to mine; for a few hours."

"Sounds good... I'll meet you for lunch."

Brittany kissed her softly before bouncing off to her class; smirking as she knew Santana was clearly watched her ass as she left. Santana felt a blur; almost naked without Brittany by her side; instead she had a new blonde pet; in the form of Quinn; after their fourth class together, Santana snapped.

"Seriously, Blondie? We do not have this many classes together. I would have remembered you."

"You ignored me for a year, Santana. Clearly, you didn't remember."

"Get over yourself Tubbers! You're lucky I'm letting you sit there."

"It's a free seat, no one sits here! You just threatened everyone who tried to."

"Consider this your threat then."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked to the free seat behind her; sitting down, she opened her book and tried to ignore Santana; who was flicking the end of her pen against the table; earning Quinn to look over frequently; waiting for her to stop.

Quinn snapped; and grabbed Santana's wrist, stopping her in her quest to tap her pen.

"What's up your ass, Quinnie?" Santana teased, pulling her wrist free; she dropped her pen on the desk

"Nothing." Quinn said, rubbing her forehead

"Your face is looking better." Santana said, letting her eyes run the curve of Quinn's face.

"Thanks." Quinn murmuring looking at Santana, before turning to the front of the class, the bell rang, and Quinn followed Santana towards the canteen. Santana waved to Brittany; and walked over; she sat next to Brittany; who was talking to Tina.

"Hey..." Santana said, quickly taking Brittany's hand underneath the table; Brittany offered a small smile before looking to Tina who continued talking about which song she was planning to sing this afternoon in glee; Santana clearly her throat before sipping on some f Quinn's water; she passed it back, and mumbled a thanks.

Quinn smiled; and then continued to look as awkward as Santana did. Quinn wasn't the friendliest of people; a trait she shared with Santana; who only seemed friendly to Brittany. Because it was impossible not to be. Quinn watched subtly as Santana was pleading for some of Brittany's attention, for Brittany to only offer her a quick kiss before starting a conversation with Tina about her chorography. Quinn felt jealous. Brittany had Santana, right where she wanted her, practically pining for some conversation, for some attention and yet she ignored her.

Quinn swallowed her jealousy, and her obvious disapproval of Brittany's behaviour before following Mike and Kurt to their last class of the day. A double of English. The only thing getting Quinn threw this was Cheerios with Santana. And Brittany.

Quinn rushed towards the field; seeing Becky striding along with Sue; and Santana. Quinn smiled softly before quickly lining up next to Brittany who offered her a small smile.

Quinn was nearly dying; she was panting heavily; her chest felt like it was rising too fast; proving she was seriously unhealthy. Walking towards Santana's car, after a quick shower, she saw Santana planting kisses along Brittany's neck, tugging her closer. A sharp pang hit her chest before she hide the hurt, Santana caught her presence, Brittany let one more kiss before climbing into the front seat.

Santana winked at Quinn before walking to the driver's seat; Quinn settled into the backside; she could see the sweet glances between Santana and Brittany.

"Here you go." Santana said, as she parked up in front of her house; Quinn quirked her eyebrow

"Aren't you coming in?" Quinn asked, as she grabbed her school bag; and her sports bag; she dropped a couple of books; Santana rolled her eyes, and grabbed them.

"I'm going to Britt's, for a few hours. I'll be back at 7-ish... Plus my parents want to talk to you alone anyway." Santana said as she walked Quinn to the front door; she opened the door; and placed her books on the side; "No homework, until I come back. There's no way, you're doing Calculus without me."

Quinn nodded, not liking it at all.

"See you." Santana said, before walking back to the car, she climbed inside; and Quinn watched as she drove away; Santana was slipping out of her hands; Quinn smiled; she had a plan to gain Santana back. A plan which no one would even suspect anything was being planned.


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY for the long wait. I won't bore you with excuses... University sucks ass; just know that. Here is this chapter. Enjoy :) Spanish is due to Google ;)

Santana was lying on her bed; her legs dangling off the edge; she muttered some Spanish under her breath as she heard her mother shout up the stairs about tidying her room.

Santana rolled her eyes; and looked around; it was fairly clean; easy get through another few days without cleaning it. The only job Rosita was banned from doing. Feel free for cleaning our shit in the bathroom; but untidy bedrooms are a miss!

_'I wonder what Britt's doing.. Probably feeding Lord Tubs another dinner. Hmmm she asked me to call her later; so I wouldn't be too grumpy at dinner... Fuck..' _

Santana heard footsteps on the stairs; immediately sensing it was her mother, planning a sneak attack of her; she rolled off her bed, not preparing herself with the short journey directly to the floor; and banged her face on the carpet.

"Shit." Santana mumbled

"Oh my... San, are you okay?!" Quinn panicked, immediately helping Santana back on the bed; she was brushing her hair from her face; and just inspecting for any injuries; "I think you're alright. Do you feel..."

Quinn trailed off; as she met Santana's eyes; watching as Santana nodded.

"I feel fine; just fell." Santana said; "I was napping; must have.. Rolled off the bed."

Quinn laughed; "It sounds like you..."

"Thanks, Q..." Santana mumbled, rubbing her sore chin; "Anyway, what are you doing?"

Quinn watched as Santana rolled to the other side of the bed; and stretched out; Quinn bit her bottom lip to hinder a moan which threatened to spill out as Santana's t-shirt rode up, showing the very hint of well-defined abs.

"Your mom was shouting for you to clean your room." Quinn said, focused on the caramel skin which she could see; Santana scoffed.

"Yeah, sounds like mami." Santana muttered; "She's such a drag. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you."

"She did last week. I actually did it." Quinn said, licking her lips, as Santana reached up; to rub her chin again; lifting her material a little bit more; "oh yes..." Quinn mumbled, bit on her bottom lip a little harder.

"What?!" Santana said turning to look at Quinn

"Nothing. So what you doing today?" Quinn asked

"Probably stay in... I might go for a little jog." Santana said; "what about you?"

"Same, except for the jog." Quinn said

Santana laughed, "I thought so. You should do it. Sue will go all Lima heights if you don't... Your physical stamina is appalling. You used to be better, Q. I guess... Beth didn't help."

"I lost my baby weight, Santana... Maybe my stamina is a little off. I'll work on it... I kinda have to since I'm back on the cheerios." Quinn said

"Maybe I can help... You helped me with my problem right?" Santana said

"You wanna help me?" Quinn asked, with that traditional kinked eyebrow

"Britt worked with me... My stamina is through the roof. Sue makes me run 12 minute run; followed by 60 push ups." Santana said; "You would probably die after a 4 minute jog... You know the difference between jog and run?"

"No." Quinn answered

"One's acceptable; the other isn't. I'm sure you can get which is which." Santana said

Quinn nodded

"You'll help me then?" Quinn asked, with a soft smile; Santana nodded

"Only because you're a cheerleader... No other reason, Q." Santana said, before walking towards her wardrobe; she threw some clothes inside which were scattered on her floor; Santana turned around; "You could help... me clean my room... in exchange for help making you a better cheerio."

"Why would I ever clean this dump? You seriously haven't opened a window in probably years from the smell." Quinn said; as she pushed the window open; Santana sighed before collecting some dirty clothes and throwing them by her door to take downstairs later.

Quinn then sat on Santana's bed; looking at the photographs which were resting on Santana's bedside table.

"Aren't you helping, Quinnie?" Santana panted out; as she trying to force her wardrobe doors to close; Quinn pulled Santana away; and opened the doors; letting clothes fall to the floor.

"You're grimey." Quinn said looking at Santana who smirked

"You love grime, now snap snap; get tidying." Santana said; "I'm gonna take these down."

Quinn nodded as she watched as Santana walked out. Quinn sighed; and began hanging up clean clothes; she then cleared up Santana's school books which were thrown across the floor; Quinn stopped when she saw a photograph of Santana and Brittany posing together at Disney World; Santana was smiling softly as Brittany kissed her cheek. Quinn didn't notice Santana had returned.

"Three years ago." Santana said; "I hid that photo in my drawer for two of them. Just incase my parents found it and uncovered my big secret." Santana smiled, and walked back towards her bed, she began dropping a blanklet along the bottom, with three cushions and a small brown cuddly duck, who was missing a foot.

Quinn looked behind her at Santana before placing the picture down.

"Can we hang out tonight? A movie, junk food that sorta thing?" Quinn asked

"I think Britt's busy with her dad, so yeah, sure." Santana said with a soft smile.

"What's she doing with her dad?" Quinn asked, as she looked at Santana who was rooting underneath her bed.

"Oh, he's taking her to a motorcross game in Cleveland." Santana said, pulling her converse from under the bed, and dumping them by her wardrobe.

"Oh that's nice of him." Quinn said, sitting on the chair by Santana's desk; Santana nodded, and Quinn could see that Santana didn't look entirely happy; "Do you miss her?"

Santana looked over, meeting Quinn's gaze; Santana sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I love that she spends time with her dad, and stuff. I just... I miss her so much." Santana said; "I guess I must be jealous that I don't have that kinda thing. You know.. My dad's always busy with the hospital. My mom tries to... Bond but... I think we're too different."

"I think you're similar than you think. It's obvious how much she loves you, how she's trying to get through to you." Quinn said; "She's difficult to get through... sounds kinda familiar, right?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, Quinn looked from Santana to the bedroom door.

"I think maybe you care more about your relationship with Britt, than your relationships with your parents." Quinn said

"Are you literally trying to anaylse me?! Oh that is hilarious." Santana said, before lying back, she sighed sadly and loudly "Do you think I am putting Britt first?"

Quinn smirked, and walked over; she lied down next to Santana.

"Of course you are. And I don't blame you; it's obvious that you love Britt; and I think that you need to... I don't know." Quinn said

"You think I should try to bond with my parents more?" Santana suggested

Quinn offered a soft nod; Santana leaned over and poked Quinn's stomach.

"I wanted to ask you a favour." Santana said

"Okay, what's up?" Quinn said

"My abelua invited me to come round; we wrote a few letters... After I told her about me and Britt; she got... A little different to me. But she says she wants to try. So will you come with me? I was gonna invite Britt, but she's with her dad and I kinda... I don't..." Santana said, trailing off.

"I'd like that." Quinn said; "When do you wanna go?"

"Now if you're free." Santana said, sitting up; Quinn copied her, they got up, and walked down stairs; "Mami?"

"In the kitchen." Came the reply; Santana walked into the kitchen, "Have you finished your room?"

"It's beautiful, mom. We're gonna go to abeula's, for an hour or two." Santana said

Maria nodded, she offered a soft smile; and squeezed Santana's hand.

"I'm happy you sorted your problems." Maria said softly; "I know how much you value her. I hate to see you so sad without her."

"Thanks, mami." Santana replied softly, "I'll be back soon."

Maria nodded, and watched as Santana walked out of the kitchen; towards the front door; Quinn was leaning against the frame, looking at her nail.

"Come on, Fabray!" Santana said

Quinn nodded with a soft smile; and followed Santana out of the front door; they climbed into Santana's car; and remained in silence as they drove to Alma Lopez's residence.

Santana parked up, and turned to look at Quinn sheepishly. Quinn noticed the familiar nervous behaviour of Santana; and reached out, grabbing the free hand which wasn't squeezing the steering wheel.

"It's okay to be nervous. I mean last time was... Bad. But she wants to see you. You're her granddaughter." Quinn said

"She did say I was always welcome." Santana said, with a timid smile

"I can wait here for you." Quinn suggested

"Would you?" Santana asked

"Of course... Take your time." Quinn replied, squeezing her hand once more; Santana nodded, and offered a sweet smile before climbing out; she strolled across the sidewalk, and onto Alma's front path; before she had even reached the steps towards the porch; the door had opened.

"Santana!" Alma said softly; Santana looked up at her, with tears threatening to spill; she jogged up to her, and warmly accepted the hug she was giving; "I've missed you." Alma replied in a hush tone, like it was a secret; Santana replied by simply squeezing Alma tighter.

"Hey abeula." Santana murmured, affectionately as Alma pulled back to gaze at her face, obviously taking it any changes; even though there weren't any; "I missed you too."

"Come in, please." Alma whispered, as Santana took her hand, her eyes briefly meeting Quinn's from the car; they walked inside, after Alma closed the door; "Where's Brittany? I thought you would have gathered in my note; that I support you both."

"Oh I know, but she's busy, she's going to Cleveland for motorcross practice." Santana said, as she sat opposite Alma in the kitchen; "Maybe next week we can all hang out."

"I practically looked after you both on sundays; it would be nice for it to stay like that..." Alma said, almost reminising about the past, and the future days which wouldn't be many; not with Santana and Brittany's upcoming graduation; Alma sighed sadly, feeling her cut time was even shorter due to her own stubborness.

Hearing Alma's sigh, Santana looked from the pictures sporting themselves on her walls, towards Alma's presence. Her low drawn behaviour intrigued Santana who after understanding Brittany, thought she could read body language better.

"Are you okay, abeula?" Santana asked, fearing for the answer that she had changed her mind, about welcoming Santana back into her home.

"Yes, Santana." Alma said, before fridgeting with her hands, nervously; she cleared her throat before facing her granddaughter; "Santana, sabes cómo lamento por mi comportamiento. Please forgive me, my angel. Quiero tener más tiempo junto que." (Santana, you know how sorry for my behavior. Please forgive me, my angel. I want to have more time with you.)

Santana nodded, taking Alma's hand, noticing how Alma gasped tightly on to hers.

"Tu madre es una dama rebelde; ella mantuvo... Ella me mostró la verdad, darling. I want to know everything, Santana. I want to know you." Alma declared softly, "You are so important to me. I don't wanna ruin that." (Your mother is a rebellious lady and she kept ... She showed me the truth, darling.)

Santana smiled softly; looking at her grandmother's hand; and simply rubbing her thumb along the back of Alma's.

"We can start again. You know the truth... and you still love me; which is all I wanted."

Alma smiled softly; and pulled Santana into a tight hug. Their embrace wasn't focusing on their argument; but their future.

After spending an hour or so talking; Santana made her excuse to leave; and quickly climbed into her car; Quinn looked up from her game of Angry birds as the driving door closed.

"How was it?" Quinn asked, putting her phone away

"Great." Santana said happily; as she began starting the engine; "She invited me and Britt over next Sunday... for some bonding. She wants to try..."

"Wow, that sounds great." Quinn said, "I'm glad she's happy for you."

"Yeah, me too... Now someone promised me a movie night?" Santana replied, turning to cast a glance at Quinn who grinned.

"Hell yes." Quinn said

Santana and Quinn arrived at the Lopez residence at around half 4; they decided to hang out watching TV until Maria called them for dinner. Having spent majority of dinner ignoring the obvious absent of Santana's father. Maria had tried to ask how visiting Alma was; but Santana was too focused on her phone to answer her; apparently Brittany had injured her foot during a practice run.

Quinn followed Santana into her bedroom; throwing a bag of popcorn on her bed; Quinn grumpily switched the TV on; as Santana walked into the bathroom to call Brittany.

Looking from the fantasy make out scene between Natalie and Mila; towards the locked bathroom door; Quinn sighed loudly; today had not gone according to plan. Although she had to smirk at the fact Santana had allowed her to come with her to visit her grandmother. At least she had something over Brittany. Something to rub into her face on Monday.


End file.
